Kidnapping 101
by eternal mist
Summary: Wally and the Rogues never have been able to truly hate one another. But with an overprotective Flash and the law separating them they can't really hang out legally –but that's never stopped a Rogue before! Nothing can keep them from THEIR baby.
1. File 0: the reason

Kidnapping 101

^o^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice. Is that clear?

^o^

Summary: Wally and the Rogues never have been able to truly hate one another. But with an overprotective Flash and the law separating them they can't really hang out legally –but that's never stopped a Rogue before! Nothing can keep them from THEIR baby.

^o^

Mist: Ok, ok. I know I said this was going to be a one or two shot story. But there are so many good opportunities for the Rogues to kidnap Wally.

Whistle: So now this will be a series of one/two shots revolving around various Rogues kidnapping Wally for various reasons.

Mist: A special note to this. This does NOT take place in the same fanverse as 'Going Rogue' in this one Hartley is not in severe need of a trip to the mental hospital.

Whistle: That guys crazy in that story… Not really scary though.

Mist: o

Whistle: What? I'm not afraid of no flute playing pretty boy. Now start your story.

Mist: o

Whistle: Now, Mist.

^o^

File 0: The reason.

^o^

The first day of summer. No better term was known to any school aged kid.

Freedom from homework, bullies, teachers, and all that other bull shit that went along with the hellhole that was school.

Everyone was outside celebrating their newfound freedom. Well, all except one boy…

Wally West.

For you see, the 12 year old speedster had managed to get himself grounded. So instead of playing outside with the other kids he was in his room staring up at his ceiling –over all hating his life, and the invention of grounding.

Being grounded on the first day of summer vacation was a cruel and unusual punishment, Wally had decided; and one that he most certainly did not deserve.

He hadn't actually done anything wrong, not as far as he was concerned. Uncle also didn't think he had done anything 'wrong' either, but had grounded him because he was 'worried' for his safety.

Why was the scarlet speedster worried? Because of a simple misunderstanding…

Wally has only been 'Kid Flash', sidekick of the famous 'Flash' for a few short months (two to be exact), but the Rogues have already taken a special interest in him. Not the usual 'We want to kill that boy' kind of interest that villains normally developed towards their hero's sidekick, but a 'We want to adopt that boy' kind of interest.

Yes, you heard right. Adopt.

You see, the Rogues had taken an immediate liking to the small red headed pre-teen. They didn't want to have to fight him so they went easy on him at first, thinking he would be a total push over that they wouldn't need to use their full strength on. But Kid Flash surprised the Rogues by not only being resourceful and winning, but also by being adorable while doing so.

So the Rogues had begun fighting harder against the child, testing his limits.

But when the leader of the Rogues, Captain Cold, had managed to grab hold of the young speedster he had noticed something painfully adorable about the child. He was extremely small. As in, smaller than Trickster small.

That was when Wally's nickname had been born. When Cold had looked down at him and exclaimed. "What the hell? We knew you were small… but this is ridiculous! Trickster's bigger than you are! You're just a little kid –no, not a little kid! You're a baby! A freaking Baby Flash! What the hell is Flash doing bringing a BABY into these fights?"

No sooner did the words leave Cold's mouth did all the Rogues stop what they were doing to run over to the 'baby'.

It went something like this…

_Upon hearing their leader all the Rogues had immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed over. It was a good thing Flash was out of town, because he probably would have tried to stop them and rescue his kid. Fortunately Flash was in Italy fighting aliens, and the regular police were too afraid of the Rogues to try and interfere. So the Rogues were free to do as they want as the media videotaped the entire thing._

_Trickster had pulled an in-shock Kid Flash away from Cold and held him tightly –showing everyone exactly how small the other boy was. "He's right!" Trickster exclaimed. "Kid's just a little baby!"_

_Kid Flash was still in shock as this happened. He didn't know what to do, so he just stared wide-eyed at the Rogues, like a deer trapped in the headlights of a very large truck._

"_He's teeny, that's fer sure," Captain Boomerang agreed as he observed the child. "Looks scared outa his wits too."_

"_He is way too young for this shit," Mirror Master sighed in agreement. "How old do you think he is? I'm guessing six, maybe seven or eight if he's just tiny."_

_Some of Kid Flash's shock dissipated at the insults. "I'm twelve!" He whined, even though he knew he shouldn't give out his age to villains._

_The Rogues stared at him in disbelief._

"_No way are you twelve," Weather Wizard objected. "You are way too small…"_

_Kid Flash tried his best to glare at the Rogue, but the image was ruined by his baby-like face._

"_What, are your parents not feeding you or something?" Captain Cold asked the child; no way could the child be that small for no reason. "You're shorter than a third grader!"_

"_I'm not short!" Kid Flash objected, surprised by how he no longer felt afraid of the Rogues despite the situation, "I'm fun sized!"_

_Trickster laughed at him and hugged him tight. "You are soooo adorable!" He declared before looking up at Captain Cold with pleading eyes. "Can we keep him?"_

_Kid Flash's eyes widened in shock and he looked up at Captain Cold, wondering what the Rogue leader was going to say._

_To the surprise of the bystanders that were watching the event, Captain Cold seemed to be thinking over the Tricksters request. After a few minutes he eyed Kid Flash carefully before ruffling the child's hair._

"_I don't see the harm in keeping him," He said finally._

_Trickster jumped in joy before spinning around with the 'baby' in his arms. "YAY!" He squeaked. "We're adopting the Baby!"_

"_Like hell you are!" A new voice interrupted the Trickster's celebrating._

_The Rogues and Kid Flash looked over and saw the Flash standing only a few meters away._

_In a flash the Flash rushed at them and ripped Kid Flash from the Trickster's embrace and brought him a safe distance away from them before going back to yell at the Rogues about leaving his sidekick alone…_

Now here Wally was. Grounded because his Uncle was terrified that the Rogues were going to kidnap him and make him their 'Baby',

Of course, his uncle wasn't the only reason he was grounded. News that the Rogues wanted to adopt him had spread like wild fire and soon every hero and villain in the world knew of his predicament. So needless to say, every hero wanted him locked in his room until the situation had been dealt with –and every villain was sending letters to the newspapers encouraging him to join the Rogues and become a villain.

That only served to make the heroes more paranoid…

It wasn't like Wally had any intention of joining the Rogues. Sure, the Rogues didn't seem nearly as evil to young sidekick –but that didn't mean he wanted them to adopt him!

Wally groaned in frustration as he rolled on his stomach. "This is sooo boring…" he muttered to no one.

Apparently 'no one' can answer you, because to Wally's shock he heard a voice respond to his muttering.

"Totally," 'no one' said, "Can't believe you got grounded for something so stupid."

Wally sat up quickly and turned around to look at the speaker. To his horror he saw one of the Rogues –the Pied Piper.

He stared in shock at the older boy whom was currently sitting on Wally's desk chair, twirling a flute in one hand as another held a stack of papers. Just what was the Rogue doing in Wally's bedroom? Was it possible that he…

Wally's expression went grave. "How did you find out?" He asked, wincing at how scared he sounded.

The Pied Piper smiled gently at him. "Not many twelve year olds with your hair and your height," he answered him.

Wally face-palmed, he knew he shouldn't have told the Rogues his age! But wait, if they knew his civilian identity…

The small speedster began to vibrate in fear.

"Don't be afraid!" Another new voice told him. "We won't hurt you! You're our baby!"

Wally felt arms wrap around him from behind and turned his head to see Trickster's smiling face.

This day was getting worse and worse for him…

"Trickster!" Yet another voice exclaimed. "I told you to stay on this side of the mirror dimension!"

He turned his attention to the mirror on his wall and saw the rest of the Rogues coming out.

Well at least that explained how they were getting into his room without his aunt and uncle noticing them. Not that that was a good thing.

"What are you people doing here?" Wally managed to squeak out.

"We're adopting you," Captain Cold informed him as he took the stack of papers from the Pied Piper. "Didn't we make that clear the other day? We even went out and got the paper work to do it."

And by 'got', he obviously meant 'stole'.

"You're all insane!" Wally snapped at him as he struggled to get out of the Tricksters hug.

"Don't be like that, Wally," Trickster told him, giggling.

Wally froze at the use of his real name. "I'm going to be grounded for life…" he muttered, already imagining how badly his uncle was going to be freaking out after this.

"No you won't," Captain Cold told him, "We're going to be your legal guardians from now on. All you need to do is sign on the dotted line."

Wally stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, now completely certain that the Rogues were in fact insane. "You barely know me!" He exclaimed. "At least take me out for ice cream first…"

He had added the last part as a joke to try to calm him down, but apparently the Rogues didn't realise this.

"Sure kid," Mirror Master told him. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

Wally answered, purely out of shock, "Umm… Dairy Queen?"

"Ok," Mirror Master told him as he made a portal out of him bedroom mirror. "Come along now."

The Rogues than dragged him through the portal. The portal shut just as Barry walked into the room to check on his nephew –allowing him to see it shutting.

^o^

About an hour later the Flash found Wally sitting in Dairy Queen with the Rogues, happily eating a blizzard and chatting away with the villains. As the Flash walked in he heard Captain Cold trying to convince the twelve year old to sign a sheet of paper.

The Flash was in front of them in a quarter second. "What the hell is going on here!" He snapped at the tables occupants.

Wally looked up at his uncle, but upon seeing the furious expression on his face opted instead to hide behind Captain Cold's arm.

"We said we were going to adopt him," Captain Cold answered gruffly, obviously not liking the scarlet speedster's sudden presence. "We weren't kidding around. All we need now is for him to sign the paper and he will be our baby."

The Flash speed-readed the documents. "Where did you get these?" He asked when he found that they were, in fact, legitimate.

"Same person that got us the papers that let us adopt James and Hartley," Weather Wizard answered.

A thought occurred to Wally. "So if you guys adopt me too, then wouldn't the three of us be brothers?" Wally asked Trickster.

The Trickster face lit up at the idea. "Yes it would!" He exclaimed, hugging Wally tightly again. "This just keeps getting better and better!"

"Hands off my nephew!" Flash snapped at Trickster. "And how did you even find out his secret identity.

Pied Piper shrugged. "We knew his age, height, hair, and eye colour," he pointed out, "Not exactly hard to figure out. We also know your identity, Mr. Allen."

The Flash glared at Pied Piper.

"Chill, Flash," Captain Cold told the scarlet hero. "We aren't going to go around revealing your names. That's not our style and you know it."

Flash crossed his arms across his chest. "But apparently bullying children into sign strange contracts is," he hissed.

The Flash picked up the documents and shredded them.

"Hey!" Trickster cried, looking horrified at the display.

"The legal system has intervened," The Flash hissed at the as he grabbed his nephew. "Now stay the hell away from my nephew!"

He zoomed away without another word.

The Rogues looked around at each other.

"But he's OUR baby!" Trickster started whining again.

"We know that, the other villains know that, Wally knows that, it's the Flash and the other heroes that's the problem," Mirror Master grumbled.

"But this did raise a good point," Captain Cold said, "We don't know nearly as much about our baby as we should. Because of that, Flash has the advantage."

"Then why don't we hang out with him more often?" The Pied Piper suggested.

Captain Boomerang sighed. "It aint gonna be that easy," he frowned. "Now like Flashers gonna just let us babysit the baby."

"Then we'll just have to kidnap him again," Captain Cold declared.

And that was how it all started. This was their reason for kidnapping him. Kid Flash. Baby Flash. Wally. THEIR baby!

^o^

Mist: This is the longest prologue I have ever written before in my life…

Whistle: Ya, usually they're around 1000 words.

Mist: Ok, a warning to anyone actually reading this story. It will not be going in order. The 'Files' which I shall be calling my chapters, will be at random stages in Wally's development, anywhere from twelve to twenty one.

Whistle: And in a few special chapters James or Hartley (The other under aged characters) will be kidnapped by outside forces –and Wally will team up with an adult Rogue to save them.

Mist: also. Ages in this story are slightly different than in my usual fanon. In this one Wally and James are the same age (hence why they constantly get compared) while Hartley is still two years older than them.

Whistle: And is anyone has a particular kidnapping you want to see (for any of the three) don't hesitate to tell us. Your impute will make updates appear faster.

Mist: That should be all so…

Both: Please review!


	2. File 1: Water Slides Caper

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, only my own insanity.

^o^

Mist: Hey everyone! We're back with another file!

Whistle: The one she was originally going to write as a one or two shot that somehow turned into this mess. Enjoy.

Mist: Also, any resemblance to a real life water slide park is only coincidental. I am only basing this make believe park off of ones I've been to in my life. So sadly we can't all go here…

Whistle: But Wally will, whether he wants to or not…

Mist: Time line wise, this takes place about a week after the previous chapter. So it's still summer and Wally is still adorably twelve.

^o^

File 1: The Water Slides Caper.

^o^

(Third Person POV following Wally)

It's been a full week now since Wally was last kidnapped by the Rogues, and he was still grounded. That event had only served to make his uncle and the other heroes even more paranoid about the situation and it had been decided that he was to be watched by the Flash at all times; and all reflective surfaces in the house were removed or covered to avoid them breaking in again. They were also quite concerned over the fact that the Rogues now knew the secret identities of the Central City Speedsters.

Of course Wally was more concerned with the fact that he was missing his summer vacation.

Instead of playing outside like other kids he was currently cooped up in his bedroom where it was 'safe'.

A load of bull shit, if you ask Wally.

Unfortunately it seemed as though no one cared what he thought…

*swoosh*

*Plunk*

Wally jerked up in his bed at the sudden sounds and looked around his room. To his shock and confusion he found a pillow on the floor with a note attached to it with duck-tape that read 'Please pull out the mirror so we can kidnap you –The Rogues'.

Wally laughed and nearly went downstairs to alert his uncle when a thought occurred to him. Uncle Barry and the rest of the league have been total jerks to him these past few weeks, and the Rogues were really fun to hang out with. Plus the last time they 'kidnapped' him they had taken him out for ice cream…

This could prove to be an excellent opportunity to piss them all off as revenge for trying to take his summer vacation away from him.

He pulled the mirror out of the pillow.

A hand belonging to Mirror Master came out of the mirror and grabbed him.

In a split second of doubt Wally considered trying to scream for help, but decided not to and allowed himself to be pulled through the mirror. Whatever was going to happen to him was going to be a lot more interesting than sitting in his room all day, and it would piss off his uncle!

Being in the mirror dimension felt weird. It was strange and made him very dizzy, so he decided to keep him eyes shut until they reached their destination.

"We're here," Mirror Master told him, chuckling at his reaction to the mirror verse.

Wally opened his eyes and looked around in confusion to find that he was standing on the far side of a parking lot –a parking lot for the water slides!

He looked up at Mirror Master in confusion. "What's going on?" He asked him.

Mirror Master grinned at him. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "We're kidnapping you –to take you to the water slides."

Before Wally had the chance to point out exactly how weird that was, a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly.

By now, Wally didn't even need to turn around to know who it is.

"Hey, Trickster," Wally greeted the clown.

Trickster laughed at him. "I'm out of costume," he said, "So just call me James."

This confused Wally. "Costumed villains still go by their real names?" Wally asked in bewilderment.

"Well duh," Another voice answered him, this one he recognised to be the Pied Piper. "It isn't like we lose our civilian identities when we turn to costumed crime. My names Hartley by the way."

Wally moved around in the Tricksters grip to look behind him to see the other Rogues. Besides Mirror Master, all the Rogues were dressed in civilian clothes and didn't look all that out of place considering who they are.

"I'm going to go get changed in the van," Mirror Master announced, walking away. "You guys can meet me inside. I won't be long."

"See you inside Sam," Weather Wizard waved at his teammate.

Captain Cold grinned at Wally. "Ready to go in?" He asked him.

'Ok,' Wally thought to himself, 'Maybe going with them to piss off the league wasn't one of my greatest plans. I'm not afraid of them. But being in a place with so many people… what if one of the Rogues get identified? We could all get arrested!'

But Wally knew that he had already dug himself in a hole too big for him to climb out of. So he may as well have a good time in it!

So Wally looked up at Captain Cold and smiled. "Ok!" He finally answered.

"Then let's go!"

^o^

Wally looked around with wide eyes as they walked around the water slides looking for a good place to set up their picnic blanket. Sure, Wally has been to water slides many times in his life, but he certainly doesn't recognise this one! The rides looked very fun, well most of them… but they were all very high up. The parks his aunt and uncle always take him to have the slides very close to the ground. Wally decides not to speak out on that, the Rogues might think he's afraid of heights and start babying him again.

He was NOT afraid of heights!

"This looks like a good spot!" Heatwave declared as he began laying out the picnic blanket.

"Ya, ya, we have a spot to eat," Trickster, James, said rolling his eyes. "Now can we go play now?"

Pied Piper, Hartley, laughed at the other boy's impatience. "Relax James," he told his friend. "We have all day –assuming none of the stupid capes show up and ruin it."

"Capes ruin everything!" James agreed.

Wally listened to this with a mixture of fascination, and agreement. A combination he never thought he would have while listening to a villain complaining about heroes.

Hartley grinned mischievously at Wally. "I see that look on your face," the musician said, "You agree with us. Don't you?"

The small speedster felt himself nod upon reflex. "Well, they were trying to ruin my summer vacation," Wally said in agreement, but then felt the need to defend his uncle and added. "But that's only because you guys are trying to adopt me!"

Hartley and James laughed at him, obviously not believing his words any more than he himself did.

"Wally," Hartley said, "You would make a terrible con-man. You're a horrible liar."

James wrapped an arm over Wally's shoulders. "When we get back home, I'm giving you lying lessons," he declared happily.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Will that be before, or after, you convince me to sign the adoption papers?" He asked jokingly.

"Hmm… After," James answered him, apparently not picking up on his joking tone. "That way if the Flash tries to stop me I can point out that I'm your brother now."

This raised an interesting point to Wally's mind. "Exactly how old are you two anyways?" Wally asked, addressing James and Hartley.

The other two boys didn't look all that much older than him, but Wally knew that they have been Rogues for quite a few years now. It made Wally wonder if the other boys ever had a chance at having normal lives.

James giggled at him. "I'm twelve," he answered, "Same as you!"

"I'm currently fourteen," Hartley said, trying to stand up straighter to seem older.

Wally's eyes widened as he did mental calculations. "But…" he started, "But then you've been doing this since you were seven and eight!"

Hartley shrugged. "Well, I ran away from home when I was eight," he responded, "And the Rogues immediately took me in. Been one of them ever since."

"And my parents ditched me when I was seven," James told Wally, sounded way too unbothered by the fact. "But Captain Cold found me and brought me to the Rogues."

Wally looked at the other two boys. They were so close in age to him, but they never had a chance to be good. He could barely imagine what it must have been like to have no other option than to turn to crime.

Hartley noticed Wally's expression and sighed. "Don't look at us like that," he told him, "We don't need pity. James and I are really happy with the Rogues –we wouldn't have it any other way. They're our family."

"Just like you!" James told him as he started hugging him again.

Wally quickly became embarrassed and tried to nudge James off. "Cut it out" he whined, "People are starting to stare!"

James laughed, but released him. "Hey, want to go play now?" he asked excitedly, completely breaking away from the original topic.

"Umm… ok?" Wally answered.

"YAY!" James exclaimed as he began dragging the red head off.

Hartley let out a heavy sigh before racing after them.

Wally shook his head to himself, wondering what exactly he had managed to get himself into. He also wondered if his aunt or uncle had noticed he was gone yet…

^o^

{Meanwhile, at Wally's place}

A scream went out through the household and Barry immediately zoomed upstairs to find out what had distressed his wife enough to make her scream. He found her half a second later standing in the doorway of Wally's room, a terrified look on her face.

Barry flashed into the room and looked around. There was no sign of his nephew, only a pillow on the floor with a mirror next to it…

"He'd been so quiet all day," Iris mumbled to her husband. "I knew how upset he was about being trapped in the house… so I came up to ask him if he wanted to bake cookies with me… but when I opened the door… he was already gone!"

Iris began crying slightly, freighting over the sudden disappearance of her nephew.

Barry wanted to comfort his wife, but a note attached with duck-tape to the pillow caught his attention. He picked up the pillow to read the note and growled.

"What does it say?" Iris asked him.

"The Rogues took him again," Barry answered her, growling again.

"Why does this keep happening to him?" Iris sobbed. "Why do they keep taking Wally away? Why are they so obsessed with him." (Mist: If she thinks THEY'RE obsessive, she should meet GR Hartley)

Barry wrapped his arms around his wife. "I don't know Iris," He answered honestly. "But don't you worry. I'll find Wally, and I'll bring him back."

Then he was going to up the security around the house.

^o^

{Now back to Wally and them. About an hour later}

Despite the strange, and slightly illegal, way that Wally had gotten there, he was finding that he was having a really great time. James and Hartley were really fun to be around, and Wally soon found himself forgetting about the possible danger he could be in from being seen with the Rogues in the first place. Instead he just focused on having an awesome day at the water slides with his rather strange new friends.

Friends?

When did Wally start thinking of the other two boys as his friends.

Wally looked at either side of him at the other two boys as they stood in line for the next slide. James was hopping up and down excitedly, while Hartley was shaking his head at the blond and trying to blend in.

They were so different from him… yet he could not deny the kinship he felt with them. Even though they have only been hanging out for a while, Wally found himself dreading having to go home tonight because he wouldn't be near them anymore. They had quickly become friends, and Wally didn't want that to end.

"Hey, Hartley?" Wally said to get the older boys attention.

"Ya Wally?" Hartley responded, smiling slightly.

"We're all still going to be friends after my uncle comes to take me home, right?" Wally questioned him nervously. He tried to keep as vague as possible, as not to give away too much to anyone listening in.

Hartley laughed at him. "Of course, Wally," Hartley answered him. "The three of us will be friends forever."

Wally smiled at that.

James turned around and pouted. "We aren't letting your uncle take you back," he said. "We're taking you home with us!"

"You know why you can't do that," Wally told him, referring to the fact that his uncle would never allow it.

The other boy merely laughed. "I'd like to see him try to stop us!" He declared. "Nothing can beat the power of friendship!"

"You've been watching 'My Little Pony' again, haven't you?" Hartley half-heartedly scolded the other under aged Rogue.

"It's my favorite show!" James declared happily. "And it has so much truth to it. Friendship is magic! That's why no one will ever be able to tear us apart!"

Wally laughed at James.

"I know!" James exclaimed suddenly. "How about we have a 'My Little Pony' marathon sometime?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Sure," he said sarcastically. "And we can invite Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad to watch it with us."

"That's a great idea!" James agreed, apparently not catching his sarcasm. "This is gonna be the BEST marathon ever!"

Wally looked over at Hartley for backup, but the older boy merely shrugged.

"He's got the idea stuck in his head now," Hartley told him. "Best we can do is not talk about it and hope he forgets about it. That and try to distract him from doing it."

"James is crazy," Wally said, shaking his head.

Hartley grinned at Wally. "You get used to it," he assured the younger boy.

Wally wasn't quite so sure about that…

^o^

"Umm… maybe I should skip this one?" Wally gulped as he looked down at the near 90 degree drop of the 'Canyon of Doom.'

James grinned at him. "Aw, is the baby scared?" He asked mockingly.

Wally blushed in embarrassment. "Me, Scared? No way!" Wally defended himself. "I'm not afraid of nothing! And for the last time, I'm not a baby!"

"Then why won't you get on the tube with us?" Hartley questioned him, smirking slightly.

Wally paled. "Because… well… umm…" Wally began to trail off when he failed to come up with a legitimate excuse not to go on the terrifying ride. At least none that would not result in him being called a baby again…

Hartley sighed. "Look, Wally," he began, a reassuring smile on his face, "There's no shame in being afraid. In fact, being afraid is a good thing. It means you have enough common sense not to do anything stupid. But there's nothing to be afraid of right now; we'll be right here with you."

Wally looked back and forth between Hartley and the drop, but eventually he let out a heavy sigh and got on the tube with his new friends. He really hopes Hartley was right about this not being as scary as it seemed…

James laughed as Wally sat down. "Yay!" He squeaked. "Baby's on board!"

"I'm not a baby!" Wally objected.

The person operating the station rolled his eyes at the three children and pushed the tube.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wally began screaming as they went down. All the while listening the James laughing at the same thing.

Hartley, being the 'mature' one, stayed mostly silent, letting out only a light laugh on the way down.

When the tube finally stopped Wally had clung to the back of Hartley's shirt, and refused to let go until they were far, far away from the ride .(And after they promised never to make him go on it again)

"Never again…" Wally muttered as his friends laughed at him.

^o^

{About two hours later}

They were all still having an amazing time at the water slides, and to Wally's surprise his uncle had so far failed to come for him. He wasn't sure whether to be glad, or disappointed. In any case, Wally was having a great outing with the Rogues. At least until everyone sat down to eat…

As Wally was eating a sandwich, Captain Cold (whom looked very weird without his parka) had pulled out a stack of papers and a pen and placed them in front of him. Wally didn't even need to read them to know what they are…

It would appear that the Rogues still wanted to adopt him.

Wally put down his sandwich and looked over at Captain Cold.

"What?" The leader of the Rogues asked him. "You DO know how to spell your name, don't you Wally?"

Wally frowned. "You know why I can't sign this," he told him. "I have legal guardians. These papers don't have any effect."

Captain Cold chuckled at him. "They work fine," he said. "By technicality neither James nor Hartley's parents ever gave up guardianship of them. But if you bring up their files it says that we're their legal guardians."

Wally had a feeling he wasn't going to win this argument, and decided to quickly change the subject. "I can imagine that James' parents were ok with that, but what about Hartley's?" Wally didn't really want to use his friends' pasts as a distraction, but he was desperate and a part of him was a little curious of the answer.

Captain Cold laughed at him. "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Rathaway hate us for it," he told Wally. "They think we've brainwashed their 'precious little boy'. Couple of losers if ya ask me."

Hartley looked over at us. "Is it bashing my parents' day already?" He asked with a grin.

"You must really hate your parents," Wally observed, glad that he had successfully deterred the conversation.

The older boy nodded. "Stupid idiots," Hartley told him, hands bawling into fists. "Think they know everything. But they don't know a thing."

Wally was about to try and comfort his friend, but a familiar gust of wind interrupted his train of thought.

Wally looked up and saw the familiar scarlet costume of the Flash. His uncle had finally found him.

'About time,' Wally thought to himself. He had been wondering how long it was going to take for his uncle to find him this time. He was actually quite disappointed with how long it had taken the older speedster.

His uncle grabbed the adoption papers and ripped them to shreds, all the while glaring at Captain Cold. "I told you to leave my nephew alone," he growled.

Captain Cold glared back. "Wally came with us of his own free will," he responded.

Hartley and James stood between Wally and the Flash.

"Go away!" James told the scarlet speedster. "You're not welcome here! We won't let you take Wally away from us!"

"Out of the way you two," The Flash told them, using a slightly less harsh tone than with Captain Cold.

"No," Hartley responded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hartley, don't make me drag you back to your parents," The Flash threatened the young musician.

Hartley paled at the threat.

Wally sighed in annoyance and pushed past his friends. "Ok everyone, no need to go threatening each other," He said, already knowing that this could lead to a full out battle. "I'll go home without a fight."

The Rogues frowned but stayed silent.

Wally's uncle grinned at the news. "Great!" He said, his tone drastically changed. "Now say goodbye to the sociopaths Wally."

"Bye guys," Wally said, waving sadly to his new friends.

James began to tear up and hugged him tightly. "Please don't leave us!" He pleaded. "We'll miss you –and you promised to watch the marathon with me!"

Wally looked around for backup.

The Flash pulled James off Wally. "James, did you remember to take your medication this morning?" He asked the clown in a very serious tone.

James shook his head. He had not taken his medication.

The Flash sighed. "And this is why you're still evil," He told the James.

James kicked him in the shin than hid behind Captain Cold. Once safe he stuck his tongue out at the adult speedster.

"We're leaving," The Flash told Wally as he flung the younger speedster over his shoulder and zoomed off, away from the Rogues.

The Rogues looked around at one another.

"Damn Capes," Captain Boomerang growled, voicing the thought that was running through all of their heads.

^o^

The Flash finally put Wally down when they arrived back at the house. No sooner did his feet touch the floor did his aunt pull him into a tight hug that could rival James…

'Great,' Wally thought to himself, 'Now I'm starting to compare people to the Rogues. Guess they must be growing on me or something…'

"What were you thinking?" Uncle Barry asked Wally, a concerned edge in his tone.

Wally looked up at his uncle as he wiggled out of his aunt's hug. "I was bored!" He complained. "You had me locked in my room –taking away my summer vacation! At least the Rogues were nice to me…"

He trailed off when he saw the looks of horror on his aunt and uncles faces.

"What?" He asked them, not sure what was wrong.

The Flash removed his cowl, revealing his very worried face. "Wally, you can't let yourself think like that," his uncle told him. "The Rogues… they're trying to turn you against us."

Wally rolled his eyes at his uncle. "You're being paranoid, Uncle Barry," He told him, laughing lightly. "The Rogues aren't trying to turn me against you. They just… want to adopt me."

"Which would turn you against hero kind," his uncle added.

His aunt put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Wally, we only want to protect you," she insisted, "Those people will only corrupt your mind."

"I feel bad enough about failing to keep James and Hartley out of the darkness," Uncle Barry told Wally. "I can't bear to lose you too…"

Wally flinched at his uncle's words. Of course the older speedster would have tried to convince the two young Rogues to leave the side of evil behind. But he had obviously failed…

"Those two… they aren't all bad," Wally told his uncle, trying to make the older feel better. "They seemed more confused and misguided to me –and James motto is 'Friendship is Magic!' from watching too much 'My Little Pony'. How evil can he be?"

Barry grinned at his nephew's attempts to cheer him up. "You're a good kid, Wally," he told him. "Maybe you can help me get those two out of the hole they've gotten themselves in."

Wally grinned back, hopeful that his grounding was over.

"After I'm sure you're not going to jump in the hole with them," his uncle added.

Wally's grin dropped. "So back to my bedroom?" He guessed.

His uncle nodded at him.

Wally rolled his eyes before zooming back to his bedroom. The pillow and mirror had been removed, but a small note was on his bed attached to a tiny plushed tiger.

The small speedster took the note and read it. 'Same time next week?'

Wally laughed. It would seem that his summer adventures were far from over. He wondered for how long they were all going to keep it up, and found himself excited for what would happen next.

Rogue adventures…

Who would have thought he could have so much fun with villains?

^o^

Mist: Finally… Whistle, what's the word count?

Whistle: It's over 4000.

Mist: *groans* too much typing… fingers hurt…

Whistle: Quick everyone, send reviews to refill Mist's stamina bar! Or she won't be able to type anymore

Mist: *Faints*

Whistle: Umm… make that lots of review.

Mist: *sleep talking* See you next time…

Whistle: Later viewers.


	3. File 2: My Little Slumber Party

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice. This would be IN the cartoon if I did, but I don't so it isn't.

^o^

Mist: *Eye Twitching* Ok, first order of business before I continue the story. LEAVE ME ALONE! *Starts crying*

Whistle: Mist had a nightmare that the jerk who keeps bothering her at school was trying to kill her using dark magic. Now she really just wishes the jerk would leave her alone.

Mist: Creeps 1000x worse than GR Hartley!

Whistle: Which is saying something.

Mist: Also. In order for the story to work I will lay out the ages of the other characters that will appear throughout the series. As you all know, Wally and James are twelve, and Hartley is fourteen. Now I'll add the other kids' ages. Robin in this is ten (mental calc. If Wally is 15 at the start of YJ and Robin is 13. They are two years apart) and both Aqulad and Speedy are 15 (Sorry, but I really wanted to make them both older than Hartley cause it'll be funny when they point it out to him)

Whistle: Good to know. Now start typing.

Mist: On it.

^o^

File 2: My Little Slumber Party

^o^

One week.

That's how long it's been since the Rogues took Wally to the Water Slides, and it's the most exciting thing that's happened to him all summer. After the 'kidnapping' the league had once again been informed, and it had been decided that it was still not safe to allow Wally to leave the house. They actually became more concerned over Wally's willingness to be kidnapped. They believed he had a severe case of 'Stockholm Syndrome' brought on by the way the Rogues manipulate him into liking them. So it was decided that he was to stay in his room until the threat had been neutralised.

In retrospect, they really should have known that that would not stop the twelve year old speedster from getting kidnapped.

Then again, the heroes were not aware of the note Wally had found in his room after returning home from the Water Slides. The note telling him that he would be 'kidnapped' again in one week's time.

Normally when a child finds a note telling him that he was going to be kidnapped, they'd freak out and tell everyone. But Wally had already realised that the Rogues meant him no harm, that the worst thing that could happen is them attempting to adopt him. So ya, Wally was quite certain that he would be fine. That, and the fact that this was a good way for him to get back at the league and his uncle for keeping him locked up in his room. As a plus he always had a great time with the Rogues.

Which is why Wally is currently sitting in his room awaiting the Rogues to come pick him up.

"Ready to go?" A cheerful voice asked from behind him.

Wally turned around and grinned at Hartley. "You bet," he answered. "I've been waiting all week for this!"

Hartley grinned back at him and pulled out a mirror. After a quick trip through the mirror dimension with the Mirror Master, Wally found himself in what appeared to be a living room with two couches and one chair. On one wall was a TV, and there was a multitude of books scattered about the floor. There was also a coffee table in front of the couches.

The small speedster quickly deduced that he must be at the Rogues secret hideout.

Before Wally had the chance to ask Hartley what they were doing today, a pair of arms pulled him into a hug.

"Must you do that every time you see me?" Wally asked, already knowing who was hugging him.

James giggled as he released him. "You're just so huggable!" he said.

Wally rolled his eyes at his friend before deciding to voice his question. "So what are we doing today?" he asked the Rogues.

"We're having a 'My Little Pony' marathon slumber party!" James declared happily as he jumped up and down in excitement. "A 'My Little Slumber Party'! And it's going to be super awesome 'cause we're gonna invite the other sidekicks too!"

Wally shook his head at the other boy. "Somehow I don't think Batman, Aquaman, and Green Arrow will be too thrilled about their sidekicks receiving invites to a villain's slumber party," he told him, laughing slightly at the whole idea.

James stuck his tongue out at Wally. "That's why we're kidnapping them!" He said excitedly.

Wally's eyes bugged out. "Are you insane?" He asked the clown.

The other boy grinned at him insanely. "Hell ya!" He exclaimed.

Wally face-palmed, he should have known the clown would say something like that. "But seriously James," he said, "You can't just kidnap a bunch of sidekicks –no matter your intentions. The League hates you guys enough already –and you really don't want to anger Batman."

"Aw, you're no fun," James said, pouting.

Hartley rolled his eyes. "Relax Wally," he told the distressed speedster. "We're not complete idiots. We tricked the local villains of the cities into kidnapping them for us."

"How the heck is that any better?" Wally squeaked out. His friends had clearly lost their minds if they thought this was a good idea.

James laughed at him. "Don't worry, we have everything covered!" he declared happily.

Wally shook his head at them, but he realised he was fighting a losing battle. He'd just have to see what the Rogues had planned as it happened. He just hoped that no one would get into too much trouble…

James grinned at him. "Want to help us get set up?" He asked the suddenly silent speedster.

Wally let out a sigh, but thought 'what the heck? May as well play along'. "Sure…" he said. "So long as you promise me one thing."

"What's that?" James asked him.

"No exploding party favors."

^o^

In retrospect. Wally really should have asked for a less girly party, but what's a speedster to do?

He tried to keep this in mind as he blew air into brightly coloured balloons as Hartley and James decorated the walls with streamers. Already hanging on one wall was a large sign stating 'My Little Slumber Party' with pictures of the main ponies heads. Next to the TV was also now a pile of 'My Little Pony' DVDs. The coffee table was also now covered in a variety of chips, popcorn, and soda –this was the only part of the room Wally didn't have a problem with.

Sadly James felt the need to make the room look like it belonged in an episode of 'My Little Pony'.

Looking over at his giggling friend, Wally decided one thing. James was the human reincarnation of Pinkie Pie. Nothing else could explain the insanity that was 'James'.

Suddenly Hartley's cellphone *beeped* alerting him of a new message. "Better finish up quick," he said after reading it. "The other crims' have collected the sidekicks –Mirror Master's gonna bring them in in a minute."

Wally shook his head. He still couldn't believe what the Rogues were doing. This was crazy, even for them.

Upon hearing the news James began to jump up and down in excitement. "YAY!" He squeaked happily. "We're all gonna gave so much FUN!"

Just as James finished with the last of the streamers Mirror Master came into the room via mirror –with three tied up children behind him! Wally quickly recognised the children to indeed be Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad.

Robin was looking around wide-eyed, a look of utter confusion on his face as he observed the room he had been brought to. Speedy on the other hand was struggling against his bonds, a murderous look on his face. While the other three sidekicks were doing this, Aqualad quietly observed his new surrounding as though looking for the best escape plan.

"You brought them!" James squealed as he rushed over to greet the newcomers. "Hi! I'm Trickster –but I'm out of costume right now so you can call me James. We're going to have so much fun!"

Robin looked up at James with a slightly frightened look. "And by fun… do you mean cutting us open?" He asked nervously.

Wally almost laughed at that. It was obvious that the other sidekick was facing the Joker way too often.

James pouted. "What kind of person do you think I am?" he asked, sounding hurt.

Hartley walked over, dragging me with him. "Relax sidekicks," he told them, becoming the mature one as per usual. "No one's gonna hurt ya, so long as you don't piss anyone off."

Speedy struggled in his binds and attempted to stand up. "So what the hell do you want with us you creeps?" He growled at the musician.

Hartley glared slightly at him. "Language," he hissed, "There's impressionable children here."

"You're a kid too," Robin pointed out.

"Am not!" Hartley whined; which really didn't help his argument.

Mirror Master rolled his eyes as he observed the children. "Well I'm gonna go join the others for poker," He said as he walked over to the door. "Have a fun slumber party kids. Just try to keep the noise to a minimum."

"I'll keep everyone in line!" Hartley promised.

Mirror Master grinned at him. "Sure Piper," he said, "But who's gonna keep you in line?"

Hartley responded by sticking his tongue out at him.

With a final wave good-bye the only adult in the room left. Now all that was left was two tiny villains and four sidekicks, three quarters of which was tied up.

"Umm…" Aqualad said softly. "Did he say 'slumber party'?"

James nodded excitedly and pointed to his banner. "That's right!" he confirmed. "You've all been brought here to take part in the greatest slumber party in history! We're gonna eat junk food, and drink pop, and play games, and watch 'My Little Pony', and we can tell ghost stories…"

Wally drowned out the rest of James' rambling and turned to face the other sidekicks. "So…" he started nervously, not quite sure how to address them, "Enjoying your kidnapping?"

Judging by the slight glare Speedy sent his way, he had not asked the right question.

Aqualad sighed at Speedy. "Enough Speedy," he told the other boy. "You know as well as we do that Kid Flash is developing an extreme case of Stockholm Syndrome from these constant kidnapping."

"I do NOT have Stockholm Syndrome!" Wally objected.

"Yes, you do," the other sidekicks told him at the same time.

Wally glared half-heartedly at them. "Now you're just being mean!" he told them, even though he didn't really mean it. Wally knew that the other sidekicks didn't understand the situation, only what their mentors would have told them. They only know one side of the story.

Which was, in Wally's opinion, the wrong side.

"Play nice or we won't untie you," Hartley told the restrained sidekicks.

"Why did you have the other villains kidnap us in the first place?" Aqualad asked, a calculating look in his eyes. "Is this a part of your plan to manipulate Kid Flash into joining the side of evil?"

Hartley rolled his eyes at the accusation. "We had them kidnap you so not to raise suspicion as to our true purpose," he explained matter-of-factly.

"Which is?" Aqualad pressed.

"Like we said earlier," Hartley said as he shrugged his shoulders, "A slumber party."

Speedy rolled his eyes. "Ya, not falling for it," he said bitterly. "So what is it that you're really planning? You gonna brainwash all of us or something?"

Hartley chose not to answer that question. Instead he rolled his eyes right back at the archer before leaving the room muttering something about 'annoying arrow-brained jerks'. Then again, Wally could have been hearing him wrong.

But it was unlikely.

Aqualad looked around the room and grinned. "Now's are chance," he declared. "Quick, Kid Flash, untie us so we can escape!"

Wally bit his lip in thought. If he untied them, then he'd have to go back home and be bored. Also, the Rogues might not want to play with him anymore. The Rogues keep going out of their way to make sure his summer vacation is fun…

"Well what are you waiting for?" Speedy snapped at the speedster.

Wally looked back at them. "But I don't want to go home!" He complained, but when he saw the looks of horror on the other sidekicks faces he quickly added, "Yet."

"Elaborate," Aqualad demanded.

The small speedster let out a heavy sigh. "Look guys," he started calmly. "Flash and the rest of the league want me locked in my bedroom for the whole summer –which is way not fun for the record- but the Rogues… The Rogues are just being nice, ok? You don't need to worry about the hurting you. This is all just for fun."

"Are you crazy?" Robin exclaimed.

"No!" Wally objected, then added in an amused tone, "That's James' job."

"I see you're on a first names basis with the villains," Aqualad pointed out, that calculating look returning to his eyes.

Wally shrugged. "Well, they found out my secret identity," he reminded the Atlantian. "And they address me by it. So why shouldn't I use their names too?"

Aqualad shook his head at him sadly. "Kid Flash, please try to think rationally for a moment," He said, practically pleading with the other sidekick. "The Rogues are evil, and their intention is to sway you to their side. They are 'nice' to you so that you will trust them."

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Wally responded with a roll of his eyes.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Speedy growled, "Obviously the idiot is too far in their control to see reason. So let's bust out of here and drag him back to reality ourselves!"

Upon hearing this James stopped his happy rambling and looked at the tied up sidekicks. "You can't leave!" He whined, tears swelling around his eyes. "How can we have a super awesome party if everyone leaves?"

Before the sidekicks had the chance to say anything against the clown, Hartley walked back in. Following him was the adult Rogues.

"We heard the brats were causing a problem," Captain Cold said, crossing his arms. "Are we going to need to supervise the six of you?"

James pouted. "We don't need to be watched," he objected. "But can you make sure the dummy-heads don't run away?"

The adult Rogues turned their attention to the tied up sidekicks.

"Why can't you just leave them tied up?" Weather Wizard asked with a laugh.

"Because they can't play if they're tied up!" James countered.

Captain Cold let out a heavy sigh. "Ok James," He said, and then walked over to the sidekicks. "So what will keep the three of you from making a break for it? Do threats work on you? Probably not. Not unless we find something really big to hang over your heads."

Wally bit his lip. He had an idea that could work, but if he voiced it the other sidekicks would think he really DID have Stockholm Syndrome… That really wouldn't go over well when he went home. So he decided to keep his mouth shut.

For now.

"We could cross-reference their DNA to find their civilian identities," Heatwave suggested, "Threaten to sell the info to their local crims if they don't behave for the party."

The three tied up sidekicks paled at this.

Wally decided that now was a good time to step in. "I can't let you do that," he said, trying to sound strong. "You'll endanger their lives if the information gets leaked by accident."

The other sidekicks sighed in relief, a hopeful gleam in their eyes. They were all thinking the same thing, 'So Kid Flash ISN'T all gone.'

Captain Cold sighed at Wally. "Well we need something to hold them with," he reminded the red head. "So unless you have an idea, we're going to have to go with Heatwave's."

Wally gulped as he searched his mind for anything. Sadly he came up empty. He doesn't really know the other sidekicks all that well, as he's only met each of them once or twice. For the life of him he couldn't come up with a single good idea.

He let out a weak sigh and shook his head.

"We'll behave," Aqualad said suddenly, shocking everyone else in the room.

"What?" Speedy exclaimed. "Are you out of you freaking mind? These people-"

"We have no choice, Speedy," Aqualad interrupted him. "At the moment we have no means of escape, and the alternative could put not only our own lives; but the lives of the people we love in danger. For now we have no other choice but to agree to our captors demands as we await rescuing by our mentors."

Speedy narrowed his eyes behind his mask but nodded. Even he could see just how desperate the situation was.

"Ok, we'll have this 'slumber party'," Robin agreed suspiciously. It was obvious that he still expected some kind of an attack.

"YAY!" James squealed in delight. "You won't regret this –I promise!"

"I already regret it…" Wally heard Robin mutter under his breath. But he could have also said that he wanted 'feta cheese'…

Wally had a feeling it was the first one.

The adult Rogues seemed content with the answer and untied the young sidekicks. Once free, they all stood up and stretched their arms and legs.

"So what shall we do first?" Aqualad questioned carefully.

"Umm… I don't know," James replied, giggling. "Got any ideas?"

"Perhaps we should all… go do something while the sun is still out?" Aqualad suggested. "No need to waste such a nice day indoors."

Captain Cold glared slightly at him. "You aren't going to trick us into letting you go," he told him warningly. "So if you know what's good for you, you'll stop."

"Not whelmed, not whelmed at all…" Robin commented as he observed Captain Cold.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Robin questioned as everyone stared at him.

"Whelmed?" Weather Wizard asked, a bemused look on his face.

"Oh! I get it now!" James declared as he began to jump up and down in excitement. "Overwhelmed and underwhelmed. So one someone is neither –they're simply whelmed! That's genius birdy!"

"Birdy?" Robin echoed. The look on his face suggested he was wondering if it was an insult, or if the villain had truly forgotten his name.

"Only James would connect those dots…" Hartley muttered half to himself.

"You know," Mirror Master said, "If the kids really do want to get out of the house for a bit I could take them somewhere. Maybe we could take them to a store that's closed today that has toys in it they can play with. Or in our boys' case steal and bring home with them."

Robin, Aqualad, and Speedy looked at each other. They all appeared to be calculating whether this was a good idea or not.

"Of course we wouldn't tell your mentors if any of you stole anything," Mirror Master continued, grinning at the sidekicks. "In fact. If you all agree to steal at least one thing, we won't tell your mentors about you agreeing to behave for the party. We'll lie and said we kept you tied up the whole time."

"I think I can live with that," Wally quickly accepted. He hoped that the lie would keep his uncle off his back about letting himself be kidnapped all the time.

"Then it's settled!" Mirror Master declared. "You will all steal one thing."

"Hey!" Speedy objected. "WE didn't agree to this. Only Stockholm Syndrome boy did!"

Wally glared at Speed, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Mirror Master rolled his eyes. "I was addressing you all as a group," he said. "Besides, what other choice do you have? Going along with this is part of the 'party plan' and therefore something you've agreed to do."

Aqualad sighed in defeat. "Very well," he said sadly. "We will… steal."

James cheered at the news. "Tehe," he giggled, "Maybe we can make crims out of you three yet!"

He received a hate filled glare from each of them.

"So where are we going?" Wally asked, hoping to ease the tension before a fight broke out.

James grinned mischievously and whispered something in Captain Cold's ear. Whatever it was, it made the parka-wearing villain grin and nod. Apparently taking this as a sign of some sorts, James proceeded to whisper to the adult Rogues. The other Rogues had similar reactions, with a few whispering something back to James, whom would rather nod or giggle in response. When all the Rogues were done whispering Mirror Master turned to face the sidekicks and Hartley (Whom did not appear too happy about being left out).

"Sounds like we're going… to Build-A-Bear workshop!" he declared.

Of course…

^o^

Wally looked around at the empty store they had arrived in as Captain Boomerang went around turning everything on. He felt strange being there; especially considering he was there to steal stuff.

Awkward…

James grabbed Wally's hand and dragged him over to look at the Build-a-bear clothes. As they were looking James suddenly let out an excited squeak.

"What is it?" Hartley asked as he walked over to them.

"I knew it! They have cape and crim costumes for bears!" The clown squealed as he rushed over to a certain large bin.

Wally followed him, and sure enough there was a rather vast collection of hero and villain costumes in the large bin. There were even bear-sized costumes of the Rogues outfits, and of villains and heroes of the far off cities.

James eyes lit up as he searched through the bin, eventually pulling out a 'bear Flash' costume and throwing it at Wally. "You should make one of your uncle!" he told the confused speedster. "That way he'll know you were still thinking of him, even though you were with us!"

Wally was surprised by James' suggestion. "That's actually really thoughtful," he agreed.

The other boy grinned at him.

With that Wally walked away to find a bear skin that would work for his uncle.

Hartley raised an eyebrow at James after Wally was out of sight. "What was that about?" he asked suspiciously.

"I already knew about these costumes," James told him, a mischievous grin on his face. "So I thought it would be a great idea if we all made dolls of ourselves to give to Wally to remember us by. A way to show we care, and that we'll always be there for him."

The musician grinned back at the clown. "Sounds like a plan to me," he said happily as he searched through the bin, pulling out a 'Pied bear Piper' costume. "But keep in mind; mine will turn out the best!"

"Is that a challenge?" James asked his teammate.

"You gonna take it?" Hartley responded with a question of his own.

James smirked. "You're on!" he said. "Whoevers doll Wally likes best… the other will do their chores for them for a week!"

Hartley smirked back. "Hope you like doing chores.

^o^

Wally walked over to the other sidekicks to tell them about the costumes. He thought it would be a cool idea for all over them to make bears of their mentors.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them.

"Hello, Kid Flash," Aqualad greeted politely.

"Hey Kid Stockholm Syndrome," Speedy greeted, much less politely.

Wally glared at him but chose not to respond. He had a feeling that nothing he could say would convince the other sidekicks that he did NOT have Stockholm Syndrome. Which he does NOT have, for the record.

"What's in your hand?" Robin asked him, completely skipping over a greeting.

Wally grinned. "They have this huge bin over there with hero and villain costumes," he told them, holding up the 'bear Flash' costume. "James suggested that I make one of the Flash, to show him that I still like him. So I thought 'hey, why don't we all make our mentors?' So what do you guys think? Want to make hero-bears?"

Aqualad sighed at him. "You really need to end your friendly connections with the Rogues," he advised Wally. "You are getting too close to them for your own good. You're making yourself an easy target."

Wally rolled his eyes.

"So do they have Batman?" Robin asked after a minute.

"Yep!" Wally answered. "I think I saw ones for all our mentors! Follow me, I'll show you where the bin is!"

"I can't believe I got myself roped into this…" Speedy muttered.

^o^

In the end everyone made a build-a-bear, even the adult Rogues made themselves. They had a Captain Polar Bear. A brown Weather Bear. A deep blue see Aquaman. Captain Koala (no one was quite sure where Digger found it). A midnight Teddy Batman. Mirror Panda. An orange Heatbear. Hot lights Flash. Lucky Green Arrow. Scribbles Trickster. And curly teddy Pied Piper.

Loot in hand; they were quickly ushered through the mirror verse back to the Rogues secret hideout.

Wally looked at the Rogues and grew confused. "Why did you make bear versions of yourselves?" he asked them.

Captain Cold grinned at him. "Because we made them for you," he answered, placing Captain Polar Bear in his arms. "A little something to remember us by; to remind you that we're always there for you whenever you need us."

Wally's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Thanks."

The Rogues than each gave Wally their bear. Of course the small red head was unable to carry all of them so most of them wound up in a small pile that he intended on bringing home with him; but he insisted on carrying two. His favorites.

The one of the Flash that he made himself.

And Captain Polar Bear.

James and Hartley will a little upset about this at first, but they got over it when Wally promised to go swimming with them sometime.

But now was the real challenge of the night… sitting through episode upon episode of 'My little Pony'.

And there was no escape…

^o^

{Several hours later}

It's one AM now, but the children are still up and about. Powered on soda and junk food they are still as energetic as ever. Some are even more so than usual.

The other sidekicks had long ago resigned to the fact that their mentors would not be finding them that day, and had opted instead to attempt to have a good time. They even started being friendly with James and Hartley; allowing them to find out their 'how I became a Rogue' stories.

Sadly, now they all think that James and Hartley also have Stockholm Syndrome…

If only the inventor of that phrase had known how over used it would become…

Captain Cold walked in to check on them and shook his head at the sight of six children singing along to the 'My Little Pony' theme song. "Having fun kids?" he asked them.

James rushed over and hugged him. "The best!" he declared. "We should soooo do this more often!"

The leader of the Rogues laughed. "Maybe," he said. "But for now you should all try to get to sleep. We're planning on taking everyone home at eight."

James pouted. "But its soooooooooooooo early!" he complained.

"We have a heist tomorrow," Captain Cold reminded him. "So we all need to be rested. Now go to bed."

Without waiting for a response, Captain Cold left the room.

James spun around to face everyone. "Sounds like we're going to bed."

But that raised an interesting issue.

"Where are we all sleeping?" Robin asked as he looked around the room.

James grinned. "The couches are pull-out beds," he answered happily. "Three to a bed sound fair?"

Wally laughed at the uneasy looks on the other sidekicks faces.

"We… suppose," Aqualad answered after a moment, sounding unsure of the safety of the situation.

Hartley rolled his eyes. "Relax," he told him. "The three of you can share one couch, and James, Wally, and I can have the other."

"Are you alright with this, Kid Flash?" Aqualad questioned the small speedster.

Wally nodded. "Sounds fair to me," He agreed.

"Great!" James squealed happily. "That means we get to sleep with all the bears!"

"Umm… cant the bears stay in their pile?" Wally asked, wondering if three people and that many teddy bears could even occupy such a small space.

"Of course not, silly," James giggled. "They'll get cold there all alone."

Wally sighed in defeat. "Fine…" he agreed.

^o^

And that is why, when Flash located and broke into the Rogues' hideout to rescue his once again kidnapped nephew, he discovered the most adorable sight in history.

Wally, James, and Hartley were curled up on one of the pull-out beds. In was cold in the room, so they wound up huddled together in their sleep. Completely surrounded by teddy bears. When Flash investigated closer he discovered that his nephew was cuddling two very close to him, and they looked like himself and Captain Cold.

Without a word he zoomed around the complex until he found the Rogues leader. He then proceeded to wake him up.

"Wh-what?" Captain Cold growled as he was awakened by his enemy.

"Let me borrow your camera," Flash asked without an explanation.

Captain Cold raised an eyebrow in confusion, but none the less stood up and pulled a camera out of a drawer. "Fine," he said, "But only if you show me what's so damn important…"

"Deal," The Flash said quickly, grabbing the camera as he did.

They quickly arrived in the living room where the kids were.

"I knew 'Captain Polar Bear' was his favorite," Captain Cold said smugly as he looked at the adorable scene. "They all look so peaceful when they're asleep. Hard to image how much trouble they can cause."

The Flash ignored him as he took a few pictures. "This is going in my scrapbook," He declared happily.

"I'll take a few copies for the 'Rogues family album'," Captain Cold said.

"You guys have a family album?" Flash questioned, looking confused.

Captain Cold laughed. "Of course we do," he said, "We are a family after all, even if you seem to think otherwise. We even have a few pictures of you in it."

"Really?" Flash wondered briefly when the Rogues had managed to snap a picture of him.

The leader of the Rogues seemed to read his mind. "We have our ways," he said smugly.

"Speaking of way," The Flash said, pointing over to the other sidekicks. "What are those three doing here? And do you think I should take pictures to send to their mentors?"

"First: James wanted a slumber party with a lot of people," Captain Cold explained. "And Second: Why the hell not? Sure those capes will love it."

"Where did you even get these dolls?" The Flash questioned.

"Build-a-bear workshop," The ice villain answered with an evil grin on his face.

"I'm not going to ask…"

^o^

The next morning Wally woke up in his bed room, still surrounded by his new teddy bears. At first he was confused, but then he saw his uncle sitting in a chair beside his bed.

"Am I still grounded?" Was the first thing that popped out of the small speedsters mouth.

"You still gonna hang out with villains for the fun of it?" Uncle Barry asked right back.

Wally nodded.

"Then yes," His uncle responded.

"Damn it…"

^o^

Mist: Sorry about the slightly lazy ending… but this is now over 5000 words long and I can't feel my fingers…

Whistle: So ya, you all know the drill. Better reviews mean better stories. More reviews mean faster stories.

Mist: So please review!

Whistle: We're also still taking ch requests. Although we please ask that people STOP asking for Robin to do this/that/what as this story revolves mostly around Wally, with James and Hartley acting as secondary main characters. Don't take us the wrong way, Robin's a great character (Mist: My second fav male in the show) but this is not a Robin fanfic.

Mist: Please do not hate us for this.

Whistle: They can't hate us for pointing out the facts. (Mist didn't want to say anything to you guys 'cause she was afraid you'd all stop reading her stories)

Mist: *Hides behind Whistle* Please don't hate me…


	4. File 3: Babysitter bluez Pt 1

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Young Justice or any random references I may make in this chapter.

^o^

Mist: And we're back :)

Whistle: A longer break than usual, but for a good reason.

Mist: As some of you may know, I have finished my 'Going Rogue' fanfic, and will soon be starting a sequel for it –so keep an eye out for it. Coming to a near you…

Whistle: That was lame, even by your standards.

Mist: *Sticks tongue out*

Whistle *rolls eyes* real mature.

Mist: If I was mature, I wouldn't be writing this. Speaking of writing this, I'll begin now. But fair warning, this one will be divided into two, or maybe more, parts.

^o^

File 3: Babysitter bluez. Pt 1

^o^

(Third Person POV following Wally)

{One week Later}

Wally was beginning to notice a pattern in his summer life. He'd spend a week bored out of his mind in his room, being forced to listen to his Aunt and Uncle trying to help him with his 'Stockholm syndrome' problem. Then at the end of the week the Rogues would come pick him up and take him out to do something fun.

There may be a problem when you wish that the villains would kidnap you more often…

In any case, Wally was currently wishing that the Rogues would hurry up and get him –before his uncle takes him to his babysitter!

This may sound strange, why would Wally need a babysitter? Well… His uncle is going off world on official league business, and his aunt has a huge story and can't watch him properly (plus Barry doesn't want his nephew unprotected).

So this is why Wally is currently sitting on his bed with a suitcase next to him, hoping that he'd be able to get out of here.

At this point it wasn't even about wanting to hang out with the Rogues, it was about NOT going to Gotham and having to stay with the bat-clan

So not his idea of a fun time…

It wouldn't usually be too bad, he didn't mind spending a few hours hanging with Robin. But no, it's not a few hours, or a day, or two days…

IT'S A FREAKING WEEK!

That's right, a week in bat country.

"Hurry up…" He mutters as he glances around his room, hoping to find a hidden Rogue. "I wanna stay with you guys, not the bats!"

Suddenly his door was swung open. "You ready to go to Gotham kiddo?" His uncle asked him, a cheerful grin on his face.

Wally groaned and hit his head into his pillow. "Do I have to?" He responded unhappily.

"I thought you liked Robin?" Barry asked his nephew, confused by his behavior. "Aren't you two friends now?"

"He's fine, but it's soooooo boring there!" He exclaimed.

"Well unless you can think of someone else who's willing to let you stay with them for a week, you're stuck with them," He told him, shaking his head at his nephews refusal.

Wally's eyes widened in excitement. "I could stay with the Rogues!" He told his uncle. "They'll say yes for sure! And I promise not to be adopted by them –please Uncle Barry!"

"Absolutely NOT!" Barry refused, "You'll be completely brainwashed by the end of the week! I am NOT going to lose you to those maniacs!"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on Uncle Barry," Wally pleaded. "They're not that bad! Really!"

Barry crossed his arms across his chest. "Wally, you have Stockholm syndrome," He reminded his nephew. "That is the only reason that you believe the Rogues to be your friends. I hope that all this time away from them with someone as clear-headed as Batman will do you good."

"I thought you were ok with me being friends with James and Hartley?" Wally asked, already knowing the answer, but right now he was desperate to stall for time.

He didn't want to go to Bat Country!

"I am, just when I'm the one supervising you," He replied just as Wally had predicted. "They're good kids, but they're corrupted by the Rogues. They're a prime example of what I'm trying to avoid happening to you."

"Then how come you won't let me invite them over?" Wally countered.

Barry groaned into his hand in annoyance. "Because," he said, "They'll corrupt you, as those creeps have most likely ordered them to."

"Paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid!" Barry insisted. "I just… I just don't want to lose you…"

Wally sighed in defeat. "Fine… let's go to stupid Gotham…"

Barry grinned at his nephew. "Great!" He exclaimed. "Meet me in the car, ok?"

"Whatever…"

Why did he have the feeling something bad was going to happen?

^o^

{One hour after they left}

"Hey Wally!" James chimed as he jumped through the window he had just picked the lock of. "We're here to kidnap you! Just wait until you hear the-"

!

"EEK! He's not here!" James exclaimed as he began searching around the room, hoping that his friend was only playing a trick on him. "Where are you? Wally! Where did you go… OH NO! Someone else must of kidnapped you first! I gotta tell the others!"

He raced back to the window.

"Don't worry Wally, we'll save ya!" He promised.

^o^

{Meanwhile in the car with Wally and Barry}

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," Barry said to his nephew.

"Thanks…" Wally muttered as he rubbed his nose. "I think I might be catching something…"

Barry laughed at his nephew. "That or someone's talking about you," He joked. "Maybe one of the sociopaths showed up and noticed you weren't there."

Wally giggled at that. "They'll probably think some else has kidnaped me," Wally guessed, "And come looking for me. What are the chances of them being able to find me in Gotham?"

"Very slim," His uncle answered him. "Hence why I'm bringing you here in the first place."

"I still don't get why you don't like the Rogues," Wally said, "They like you just fine."

"Because they're lunatics and trying to brainwash you," Barry answered, eye twitching in annoyance. "And how can you say they like me? It's obvious that they hate me, why else would they be trying to steal you away from me?"

"Maybe you should try hanging out with them," Wally suggested with a shrug.

"Never!"

"Adults are so weird…" Wally muttered under his breath.

There were a few minutes of silence. Soon enough a large mansion came into view.

"Well, here we are," Barry declared as he parked in front of the large building. "Try to behave."

Wally rolled his eyes and followed his uncle out of the car and to the front gates. "Still find it funny that a millionaire playboy dresses up like a bat at night to fight crime," Wally laughed.

Barry ignored his nephew and instead knocked on the door. A moment later the door was opened by a kind-looking elderly man that Wally recognised as being the bat clan's butler, Alfred. If memory serves, Alfred's a nice man.

"Hello. Master Bruce has been expecting you," Alfred said as he held open the door for Wally and Barry to enter.

Alfred then led the duo into the main room, where they found Bruce reading a book as Dick worked on his homework.

When Dick saw Wally he waved at him. "Hey Wally!" He greeted. "How's the Stockholm Syndrome thing going?"

Wally stuck his tongue out at the mini-bat. "I do NOT have Stockholm Syndrome!" He objected, something he's found he's been doing a lot lately.

Dick laughed. "You keep telling yourself that," He said.

Wally then turned his attention to his Uncle and Bruce, whom on the other side of the room and seemed to be in deep conversation. "Wonder what they're talking about…" Wally muttered to himself.

"Probably about you," Dick chimed in. "Bruce is probably trying to convince Barry to get you a therapist."

Wally rolled his eyes. "I don't need therapy," Wally objected. "There's absolutely NOTHING wrong with me!"

"You have Stockholm Syndrome," Dick pointed out, "Towards a group of villains that are obsessed with adopting you and making you a part of their morbid 'family'. I'd say you have more than enough problems."

Before Wally had the chance to object further his Uncle and Bruce walked over.

"I'm going now," His uncle told him, "Be good for Bruce, ok?"

Wally sighed. "Whatever…" He muttered. He still really didn't want to be here in the first place; he was even beginning to hope that the Rogues would track him down quickly and get him out of there.

"Just try," Barry told his nephew as he gave him a hug before leaving. "I'll be back in a week! Try to have fun!"

Then the door shut behind him.

"Joy…" Wally muttered.

"Barry was telling me that you wanted to stay with the Rogues for the week instead of with us," Bruce commented.

"Ya, and?" Wally responded.

"Is there a specific reason that you are drawn to the Rogues?" The detective questioned him. "Or is it instinctive? Do you go to them because you feel you have to?"

Wally glared at him, seeing what he was getting at. "The Rogues aren't brainwashing me," Wally told him, "And they aren't threatening me either. I actually WANT to be around them."

"I see," Bruce said before muttering under his breath, "Definitely brainwashed…"

Wally face-palmed. "Not brainwashed…"

He had the feeling that this was going to be a VERY long week… Unless the Rogues come and get him.

^o^

{A while ago, at the Rogues hideout}

The adult Rogues, and Piper, were sitting in their hideout going over one of their heist plans that they were planning to do later that week. They had sent James out half an hour ago to pick up the baby, they planned on taking him to the fair that day.

When they heard the front door open they quickly hide their plans and went to greet their baby, but he wasn't there!

"Where's the baby?" Captain Cold asked Trickster, taking in the young boy's panicked expression.

"He wasn't there!" Trickster cried out in horror. "Someone kidnapped him first!"

This sent all the Rogues on edge.

"Who would do this?" Weather Wizard gasped. "Do you think Flash or one of the other Capes are trying to hide him from us?"

Captain Cold frowned and grabbed the phone. "I'm going to try and get in contact with Flash –He better know where the baby is!" He growled as he called up the police department. "Where's Flash? What the hell do you mean he's off world? Damn it all to hell!"

Captain Cold slammed the phone back down.

"Did we hear you right?" Heatwave asked. "Is the Flash off world right now?"

The leader of the Rogues growled and nodded, fists clenched at his sides.

"But but… how are we gonna know what happened to our baby?" Trickster sniffled. "How are we gonna find him?"

"We'll just have to find him ourselves," Piper decided, "We're smart enough."

Captain Cold nodded in agreement. "And when we do we're putting a tracker in his arm, so we won't lose him again," he growled. "Everyone, grab your weapons and get ready to head out –we have a baby to save!"

^o^

To be continued

^o^

Mist: Flash really should have told the Rogues that Wally was going to stay with the bats for the week, or at least told them that he was going off world and leaving Wally with someone.

Whistle: Ya, the Rogues are freaking out over their baby's disappearance.

Mist: SO what do you all think should happen next? The more ideas I get the quicker I'll get the next chappy out :)

Whistle: And you all know how long THIS one took for her.

Mist: Also, please no one say that 'they should kidnap Robin too!' Because, true to my word in the first chapter. This is a series story revolving around Wally, James, and Hartley and the various times one or more of them get kidnapped.

Whistle: See you all soon.

Mist: And don't take anything personally.

Both: Please review!


	5. File 34: Babysitter Bluez pt 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Young Justice or anything else in this story unless I specify that I do.

^o^

Mist: Ok… and we're back!

Whistle: You say that a lot

Mist: Not that much.

Whistle: Ya kind of do.

Mist: Oh…

Whistle: No matter, just start up the chapter now.

Mist: OK! Oh, and by the time I've uploading this, it should be close to the 28th of August. And do you all know what that means? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! *Pops party popper*

Whistle: *whispering* She's turning seventeen, although some may argue for seven…

^o^

File 3.4 Babysitter bluez PT 2

^o^

(Third Person POV)

{In the Batcave}

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said to get Batman's attention.

Gotham's dark knight was in full Batman costume and looking through several databases at the same time. If one were to look carefully they would see that he was running various checks on the members of the Rogues showing their background, personalities, specialists, weapons, and weaknesses. Batman also appeared to be checking on development at Wayne Tech.

"What is it Alfred?" Batman responded, not once looking away from his screens.

"I was just wondering what you were hoping to accomplish from this," The elderly butler inquired.

"If what I've heard from Flash and Dick is true, then the Rogues must have some way of brainwashing its members," Batman explained, stopping on an image of Hartley that had been taken from a security camera. "This one's name is Hartley Rathaway, codename Pied Piper, he ran away from his parents whom he felt were abusing him. But how he managed to get from his home to Central City is a mystery."

"And what do you think?" Alfred asked, frowning at image of such a young boy committing a crime.

"I have several theories, but none of my calculations show any connection to the story he believes to be true," Batman's eyes narrowed behind his cowl. "The more logical answer would be that the Rogues themselves kidnapped him and somehow brainwashed him into believing he ran away himself."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Do the Rogues have the power to do that?" He questioned.

"In theory Mirror Master's Mirror mirror devices COULD imprint false memories (Mist: Me again, yes I am totally ripping off an actual storyline) into people's minds, allowing the Rogues to convince anyone of anything," Batman explained as he brought up an image of Mirror Master. "This would be done through his mirror gadgets. I've already calculated how he could do this, and am going to be working under the assumption that he too has figured this out; and has acted upon it."

"So what you're saying is that the Rogues could easily be replacing not only their own junior member's memories, but those of Kid Flash as well?" Alfred asked, receiving a nod in reply. "This is troubling news indeed. How do you suppose we can snap them out of it?"

Batman brought up another image, this one of a pod with wires running out of it, although in all purposes it was a little egg-shaped. "This is known as a reality pod," He said. "It's a prototype invention by Wayne Tech. It's designed to fabricate events and show them at hyper speed to anyone inside. We're designing it as a training mechanism for the league. If we were to put them in it, and show them something tragic…"

"You plan to shock them back to reality," Alfred concluded.

"They don't understand just how dangerous the Rogues are," Batman sighed. "I'm going to try it on Wally first. I already have a fabrication in mind."

"What do you plan to show him?" Alfred inquired. "What do you think could be shocking enough to teach him how evil the Rogues truly are?"

"The Rogues killing Flash."

^o^

{Meanwhile, with Wally}

"Hey, where's the big bad bat?" Wally asked Dick as he walked into the living room. He had just finished unpacking his things and had gone looking for Batman in hopes of convincing him to let him go outside, but so far he had not been able to find him.

"In the Batcave, doing some research or something," Dick replied. "He wouldn't tell me."

Wally frowned. "So what exactly does he plan for us to do all day?" He inquired, silently hoping that he wasn't going to be trapped inside the manor the entire time.

Dick shrugged. "Not sure," he admitted, "He mentioned something about taking us to see something at Wayne Tech tomorrow though."

Wally grinned at the idea of getting to go out. "Awesome!" He declared. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Dick told him.

"This is gonna be soooooo cool!" Wally laughed. "This almost makes up for having to stay with you guys!"

"Come on, it's not that bad here," Dick pouted.

"Well maybe if you had something interesting to do around here…"

Dick smirked. "Videogame tournament?" He offered.

"You're on!"

^o^

{The next day, at Wayne Tech}

Wally followed behind Bruce and Dick as they showed him around Wayne Tech. To be honest he was actually quite excited to see everything. He loves science and all of these cool inventions were making it hard for him to control his excitement and not go super-speed examining them. Part of him wondered if the next time he was kidnapped by the Rogues that they might be willing to tell him about how their weapons worked.

Speaking of the Rogues, Wally was quite surprised that he hadn't heard anything about them from Bruce besides when he first arrived. The so-called greatest detective hadn't even attempted to interrogation him about what the Rogues did when the kidnapped him.

He was beginning to wonder what Bruce was up to.

"Do you two mind waiting here for a bit?" Bruce asked as they stopped next to a door marked 'Authorised Personal Only'. "I just have a few things I need to take a look at. This is the room where we're designing new weaponry for the league –but there's a few chairs in there to sit on."

"Sure," Wally shrugged.

"Just sit down, and don't touch anything," Bruce told him in a warning tone.

"I'll make sure he doesn't!" Dick promised.

Wally smirked slightly. "And who's going to stop YOU from touching stuff?" He laughed.

Dick stuck his tongue out at him.

"Behave," Bruce told them one last time before walking away.

Wally rolled his eyes and opened the door to the room. He looked around quickly, being careful not to move his head to fast, and took in the surroundings. To his disappointment he found that there wasn't all that much in the room, only three large egg-shaped chairs, some sort of plasma canon, some weapons that Wally couldn't identify, a large screen, and one wally consisted of a mirror which Wally had a feeling was a two-way mirror.

"Not all that impressive," Wally voiced his opinion extra-loudly, in case someone was indeed watching him from the other side of the mirror.

"Let's just sit down and wait for Bruce," Dick suggested, "I hope he hurries up so we can go have lunch though."

Wally nodded in agreement as he sat down in one of the large egg-shaped chairs. "I am getting hungry," He said offhandedly, once more finding his mind wandering. Thoughts of what Bruce was planning rising up.

"Something on your mind?" Dick asked him before he could make any progress.

Wally looked over at his friend. "The whole time I've been here Bruce has only brought up the Rogues once," he pointed out, "As a detective you think he'd be hounding me for information every second. It makes me wonder what he's planning."

Dick laughed, but it sounded uneasy. "Y-you're being paranoid," he told him, stumbling on his words a bit, "Bruce isn't the type…"

Wally glared slightly at him. "What aren't you telling me?" He questioned, taking note that Dick hadn't sat down yet despite Bruce's order.

"It's nothing!" Dick insisted.

Wally was about to demand to know more, when he suddenly felt something fall over his head. It felt like a helmet, but before he had the chance to touch it he felt a strong shock that knocked him unconscious…

^o^

His eyes wavered open slowly as he felt consciousness return to him. He felt drowsy and disoriented. It was a weird feeling not unlike how you feel when you wake up after being drugged.

He didn't like it.

Carefully he looked around and noticed that he was in a car, sitting next to Dick?

Wally looked around more and was surprised to find that not only was he indeed with Dick, but the other boy was talking happily with Bruce, whom was in the passenger seat as Alfred drove. This confused him, hadn't he just been in Wayne Tech? He remembers sitting in the egg chair… then nothing.

Did he fall asleep?

"Ha ha, 'bout time you woke up!" Dick cackled at him when he saw that he was awake.

"W-what?" Wally asked in confusion. "What's going on? What happened at Wayne Tech? How long have I been out for?"

"Dude, we were like, at Wayne Tech last week," Dick laughed, "Wake up before you start taking. Don't you remember? We're on our way back to your house now to drop you off."

This confused Wally. "Has the week really already gone by?" He asked, thinking to himself. 'Wasn't it only day what, one? Two? Why can't I remember what happened?'

"Ya, but we sure had an awesome time!" Dick told him happily. "We totally have to do this again sometime!"

"Oh, ya, totally," Wally agreed half-heartedly, still trying to remember what had happened during his stay.

Dick grinned at him before going back to telling Bruce about how excited he was to go back to school soon.

Nerd.

Wally decided to entertain himself by staring at the window, watching the familiar scenery. From what he could tell they were only about eighteen minutes away from his house. Part of him was glad to be getting to go home and see his aunt and uncle; also he could go back to his weekly fun-filled kidnappings with the Rogues.

That made him grin slightly. He really missed the Rogues when they weren't around. He was kind of surprised by how attached he was getting to them. Hmm… he wondered if that was the reason the capes were so worried about him?

!

'Capes?' Wally thought to himself when he realised what he had said. 'When did I start talking like the Rogues?'

Wally shrugged it off, deciding not to worry. He was just spending a lot of time with the Rogues, that's all.

With that thought he simply rested his head against the window and waited for them to arrive that at his house so he could see his aunt and uncle.

"Here we are," Alfred announced after a few minutes of travel.

Wally looked up and grinned when he saw that they had indeed arrived at his house. "Looks like it's my stop!" He laughed.

"Want us to walk you in?" Bruce offered.

Wally shook his head. "Naw, the lights are on so that must mean everyone's home," He said. "Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris will let me in."

"Ok, but I need to talk to your uncle for a bit, league business," Bruce told him, "So can you send him out?"

"Sure," Wally said as he jumped out of the car. "If he's not out in ten minutes, he's too busy smothering me to listen to me!"

"Fine, if he isn't out in ten minutes I'll come in there and get him myself," Batman decided. "Now go."

Wally shrugged and walked to the door to his house. He felt his heart jump slightly when he noticed that the door was slightly ajar; but he quickly brushed it off. His uncle had probably simply just come home and hadn't bothered to properly shut the door.

With that thought Wally opened the door the rest of the way and walked inside.

Once inside he looked around as he shut the door as noisily as possible in order to alert his aunt and uncle that he was home. When he failed to hear them coming he felt a ting of panic rush through his minds.

"I'm home!" He called out loudly.

There was no reply.

'Maybe they went out, and forgot to turn the lights off?' He guessed in his head, to try and stop himself from jumping to any crazy conclusions. 'Or maybe they're planning to surprise me? Or… something…'

Wally walked into the house a bit, finding himself growing more and more nervous as he walked through the hallways.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

He recognised the hold immediately, and is wasn't his aunt or uncle…

It was James.

Wally turned around in the embrace and awkwardly hugged James back. "Hey," He greeted, feeling confused. "What are you doing in my house? Does Uncle Barry know that you're here?"

James giggled at him and nodded. "Yep!" He said. "We all decided to come by so we could welcome you back!"

"Where is everyone?" Wally inquired.

"Well, the adults are in the living room," James said, "And Piper's going to the bathroom right now."

"Why aren't you with the others?" Wally asked, wondering why his uncle had let the Rogues into the house when he had made it quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with them.

"Cold told us to wait in the hall for you, so you wouldn't be scared when no one answered the door," James told him with his trade-mark grin. "You're just a little baby after all."

Wally rolled his eyes at the 'baby' comment, but at the moment he was more interested in getting to his uncle; this whole situation was making him on edge. "Whatever," He tells James, "Can we go now? I want to say hi to everyone and get my 'welcome back' hugs. Plus my babysitter wants to talk with Uncle Barry."

"We have to wait for Piper to come back," James objected, shaking his head, causing his bangs to fall into his eyes.

Wally sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said, "But can you at least let go of me now?"

James seemed to debate this for a few moments, but fortunately did let go of the small speedster.

"Thanks…" Wally muttered as he stretched his limbs.

"Hey! You're back!" Piper's voice sounded from a little down the hall.

Wally looked over and found his other friend just exiting the bathroom. "Oh, hey Piper," he greeted him. "I just got here. Can we go see Uncle Barry and the others now?"

"Sound good to me," Piper said.

"Ok then, let's go," Wally decided as he made his way to the living room, followed closely by his friends.

The first thing Wally noticed as he approached the door to the living room, was an unidentifiable retched smell. The second thing was silence; as in not a sound could be heard.

This confused Wally greatly, normally when his uncle and Captain Cold were in the same room as one another no one could get them to stop arguing. So needless to say, the lack of sound was more than a little unnerving.

"What's that awful smell?" James complained as he held his nose.

"Smells like blood…" Hartley muttered.

Wally did not like the sound of that…

Without another thought, Wally pushed open the door.

Inside the smell was stronger, but it was nothing compared to the sight before him.

Wally fell to his knees as he stared into the room, his mind going numb in terror. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next; cry, or throw up.

Lying in the middle of the room in a lake of blood where the coffee table usually sat, were the mutilated bodies of his aunt and uncle…

Their bodies were completely motionless, with no chance of being alive. Even if Wally thought he saw them move, the amount of blood soaking into the carpet would suggest otherwise. Large gashes covered their backs making the uncovered skin look like ground meat. Wally saw that their arms and legs were ripped open and a few of their bones were exposed. His uncle right leg was also twisted and broken.

Someone shook his shoulder and called his name to get his attention, but the action was lost on him. He didn't notice anything around him until Captain Cold stood up from the couch and stood in front of him, blocking his view of the horrific scene.

His eyes were still glazed over in his shock, but he was able to register the leader of the Rogues kneeling down to his level and putting his hands on his shoulders, shaking them. He saw Captain Cold's lips move, but the words didn't make it to his ears. Or they did, and his numb brain didn't register them at all.

Then suddenly, just like someone had twisted the dials on a radio, everything clicked into place.

Wally's eyes went back into focus and he glared at Captain Cold.

Captain Cold smirked at him in return and ruffled his hair. "Don't give me that look Wally," He told him. "It needed to be done. Those two were standing in the way of you becoming part of our family, you said so yourself at the water slides."

Wally shrunk back. "I didn't –you shouldn't-"

Captain Cold placed a hand over Wally's mouth, stopping him before he could get a hold of what he wanted to say. "Now now," he said. "No need to strain your head with excuses. This is just how things had to be."

Wally felt himself beginning to tremble. He could barely believe his eyes and ears. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. Just when he had started to truly trust the Rogues… He's even started talking like them! Now here they were… murderers…

Captain Cold released him and stood up. "Piper, Trickster, take the baby up to his room and help him pack anything he wants to bring with him," He ordered them. "Meet us down here after and we'll head back through the mirror dimension."

Wally's eyes widened. "I-I'm not going anywhere with you!" He snapped. "None of you! You… you murdering bastards!"

"Aww, he swore," Trickster giggled.

Wally glared at the clown, but it had zero effect.

"We'll talk more when we're home," Captain Cold told Wally in a warning tone. "But know this, Wally. You are our baby, and by the end of the day you WILL sign those papers or I WILL force you to."

Wally trembled at the threat.

Trickster tugged his arm. "Come on," he said, "Let's go get you all packed up so we can go home!"

"T-this is my home!" Wally objected.

"Not anymore," Heatwave snarled at him.

Wally couldn't believe what was happening. The Rogues… killing… and doing a regular kidnapping, trauma and all…

He didn't want to, not in front of them, but Wally found himself bursting into tears.

The Rogues reacted quickly to this, crowding around him.

Trickster pulled Wally into a hug and attempted to calm him but that only freaked Wally out more. He didn't WANT a Rogue to comfort him, he wanted his aunt and uncle!

And he wanted away from the Rogues!

A new sound pulled Wally's mind back to reality, the sound of the door slamming open.

Wally was knocked down by someone…

Then everything went dark…

^o^ -A lil' happy considering the scene its line-breaking… _ -Better

Wally awoke with a start, gasping for breath and looking around at super speed.

He saw a lab and immediately freaked out, wondering why the hell the Rogues had taken him to a lab… But then he recognised where he was.

He was back at Wayne Tech!

Wally looked around in confusion to find that everything was exactly as it had been, sans one unreliable friend though. It was as though he had never left the place at all…

"Was all that… a dream?" Wally wondered out loud.

"Actually, it was a highly sophisticated simulation that factored in your memories, real world settings, scientific calculations, and personality traits," A voice corrected. It was coming in the direction of the door.

Wally turned to the door and saw Bruce and Dick. Bruce had been the one whom had spoken, Wally figured out quickly, and he appeared to be quite calm. Dick on the other hand seemed very up-tight about something.

"What are you… What's going on?" Wally snapped.

Bruce walked calmly towards him. "Your connection to the Rogues was becoming dangerous," He informed Wally, "We needed to severe it before you got yourself into a situation you couldn't get out of."

"So you fed me lies?" Wally growled in anger. "That 'simulation' of yours nearly traumatized me!"

Ok, so maybe 'nearly' was a major understatement…

Bruce frowned at him. "Nothing you saw in the simulation was a lie," he said sternly, "Everything was factored together based on psychological profiles of the Rogues and yourself, based around a series of the most likely scenarios."

"What?" Wally asked, only understanding about half of what Bruce had said. A fact he blamed on the 'simulation'.

Bruce sighed in annoyance. "What you saw was a fabrication –but of something that has a 98% chance of actually happening," he explained slowly. "Based on the Rogues level of obsession, and the fact that you allow yourself to get close to them without giving them what they really want will eventually make them snap and take action."

"A-and what do they want?" Wally asked nervously, feeling sick at the thought of such a high chance existing of the Rogues really killing his aunt and uncle.

"They want you Wally," Dick answered before Bruce. "They're completely obsessed with you."

"But… but they're not killers," Wally forced himself to object, images of the simulation flashing in his mind's eye.

"They are dangerous criminals," Bruce corrected, "And all of the adult Rogues have killed before, they just don't make a habit of it. Even though they don't seem to be as large a threat as other villains doesn't mean they aren't."

Wally felt himself tremble slightly.

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. "We won't let them get you," he promised. "We will stop them, and we will get you out of your Stockholm Syndrome. The Rogues will not win this."

"I… I need some time alone…" Wally half-whispered.

"Take all the time you need," Bruce told him as he began walking to the door. "You can meet Dick and I in my office when you're ready. Then we can all go out for lunch."

Bruce walked out the door but Dick stayed behind.

"You could have told me what he was planning…" Wally muttered, eyes turned away from the other boy.

"Sorry," Dick said sheepishly. "I… He… He didn't want you to know. It wouldn't have had a big of impact then."

"There was so much blood…" Wally whimpered.

"Everything's going to be ok," Dick promised. "We're going to make sure that never happens."

Before Wally had the chance to respond, Bruce called out to Dick; telling him to hurry up and leave Wally alone to think.

Dick smiled encouragingly one last at him before sprinting out the door.

Wally curled up in a little ball after they left, allowing himself to tremble without fear of being seen. He still was shaken up by the simulation. All the blood… the smell… the fear… It all seemed far too real for the speedster. It was worse than any nightmare, and worse than any horrors fear gas could cause. It was trauma… and fear… and betrayal…

And it wasn't even fully fake. It could –will- happen. If he stays close to the Rogues, but doesn't leave his family for them… They'll take matters into their own hands…

All that blood…

He never wanted to see the Rogues ever again.

"Found him!" A voice called out from somewhere to the left of him, where the two-way mirror was…

Wally's head jerked up and he turned to look. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the Rogues walking towards him through the mirror.

Captain Cold walked over to him at a casual pace, but Wally was to frozen in terror to try and run away. All he could do was stare in fear at the face of the Rogue leader.

Wally opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

Captain Cold grinned at him. "Hey Wally, surprised to see us?" He asked with a gruff laugh, mistaking Wally's terror for surprise. "Got to say, you were a hard baby to track down. Good thing you were sitting next to a mirror."

Wally felt himself growing more and more panicked. He was starting to debate whether or not he could escape them.

"Ready to come home with us?" Captain Cold asked him. "We got a lot of fun things planned –and we got new adoption papers for you to sign."

Wally began to hyperventilate in fear at the last line.

Adopt!

Again?

He just wanted them to leave him alone!

Captain Cold finally noticed his fear. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked him in a concerned tone. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

The leader of the Rogues reached out a hand to touch him, but Wally backed away quickly.

Captain Cold looked confused at Wally's reaction. He turned to look at the other Rogues to see if they knew anything, but the others looked just as confused as he was.

"Wally why are yo-"

"Leave me alone!" Wally interrupted him, using all of his courage to speak one line.

Captain Cold frowned. There was something wrong with their baby.

^o^

Mist: Really, really sorry for the cliffy. I just need to-

Rift: *pops out of a portal* Surprise!

Mist: *Jumps in surprise* What the heck? How did you get here?

Whistle: I invited her.

Mist: Huh?

Rift: Happy birthday!

Mist: Oh, thanks. But seriously, how did you get here?

Rift: Magic.

Mist: *face-palm*

Rift: I now hereby order everyone to review this story!

All: See you all soon!


	6. BSB pt 3

Disclaimer: Do I have to? (Whistle: Yes) Fine… I don't own Young Justice, you're crazy if you think I do. Trade mark and all that. Thing's that belong to that long list that Lillianna Rider made me that are in this chapter belong to her.

^o^

Whistle: How long until you go crazy?

Mist: Soon.

Whistle: So, exactly how many stories are you working on now?

Mist: Three.

Whistle: This one… Maze of Nightmares… then Make Believe V2. Right?

Mist: Yep.

Whistle: People go read and review the other stories to!

Mist: Anyone who loves this one would love Make Believe.

Whistle: Probably, but right now –start typing again! Everyone wants to know what happens next!

Mist: Ok :)

^o^

File 5: Babysitter Blues cont. Family.

(Third Person POV mostly following Wally)

Wally looked straight at Captain Cold and tried to keep himself calm, and failed at it. He was scared, terrified actually, he didn't want to know what had would happen next. That was the first time he's ever actually flat out told a Rogue to leave him alone. He knew they were obsessed with him, and that probably broke whatever delusion they had that he trusted them.

What if they turned violent?

Wally found himself trembling even more at the thought.

Captain Cold carefully tried to get closer to Wally, making sure to keep himself looking as none threatening as possible. He didn't want Wally to be afraid, especially not of him.

But Wally pressed back farther in the chair, practically hiding inside it.

The leader of the Rogues leaned closer, then he noticed a helmet like thing attached to the roof of the chair and yanked it out to examine it. He didn't recognize the circuitry, and that worried him.

Wally saw that Captain Cold's attention was now on the helmet and debated trying to run away, but when he tried to move his legs wouldn't respond. He was frozen in fear.

Captain Cold leaned downwards so he was at eye level with the trembling boy. "Wally," he said gently. "What is this machine? What did it do to you?"

Wally only trembled in response, afraid of how the Rogues would react if they knew what he saw. He didn't want them going after Dick and Bruce for revenge.

He didn't want anyone to die…

Captain Cold frowned even more. He tried to figure out what was wrong with Wally but was unable. He didn't know how to help him.

So he decided to just hold him.

Captain Cold wrapped him arms around Wally and pulled him out of hiding. Then he held him close as the trembling continued.

Wally found himself beginning to panic even more –he didn't want to be held! Not by one of them!

Wally struggled weakly in the embrace. "L-let me go…" He whimpered out as he began to sob. "L-leave me alone…"

"I won't do that, Wally," Captain Cold objected. "No one should ever suffer alone."

Wally stopped struggling at that, surprised the Rogues words.

Captain Cold took that opportunity to pull Wally closer. "I'm here for you –we're all here for you," he promised Wally. "Please, just tell us what's wrong so we can help."

"You don't… you cant…" Wally tried to form a sentence, but he couldn't decide on what to say.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore," Captain Cold continued.

Wally burst into tears, and at this point he wasn't sure if it was because he was sad or scared anymore. And for some odd reason he couldn't bring himself to care. All he wanted to do right now was cry and be held without having to worry about anything or anyone hurting him. So, for at least the moment, Wally didn't care that it was Captain Cold holding him. He didn't care how much danger he was in. He didn't care that he was making himself an easy target. He didn't care what might happen next.

He just wanted to feel safe… and not be afraid...

Captain Cold held Wally even tighter as he cried. He told him that everything was going to be ok. Not to be scared, they'd protect him from whatever hurt him, no matter what.

Then Wally finally cried himself to sleep…

^o^

Captain Cold lifted Wally up when he noticed that the child was asleep and turned around, the rest of the adult Rogues still seemed to be as clueless and worried as he was. James and Hartley on the other hand looked down right horrified by what was going on with their friend.

"What happened to him?" James asked softly.

"I don't know," Captain Cold replied, lowering his head to look at Wally's unconscious face. "But something spooked him bad, its like he's afraid of the world. But we'll get to the bottom of this –then we'll make whoever did this to him sorry they ever messed with our family."

The others nodded in agreement.

Weather Wizard stepped towards the chairs and cut the helmet free of it. "I have the feeling this had something to do with it," he said. "Let's take it with us so we can examine it at the base."

"Good idea."

"Should we put Wally in the room we're setting up for him?" Heatwave inquired. "It's not finished yet, but it has a bed in it…"

Captain Cold shook his head. "No, it's best that we keep him close for now," he objected. "Wally's terrified enough as it is. I don't want him waking up alone in a place he doesn't recognize."

"Maybe we could go get some of his teddy bears from his house?" James asked. "He may feel better if he has something to cuddle!"

"Sure James, you go get them, ok?" Captain Cold told him.

James beamed.

Hartley stepped forwards. "Do you know where we are right now?" He asked his leader.

"Not sure I care," Captain Cold answered gruffly. "This place hurt the baby."

"This is Wayne Tech," Hartley said flatly.

This caught the attention of all the Rogues.

"What the bloody 'ell is the baby doing 'ere?" Boomerang bellowed. "And whys they even hurtin' 'im in da first place?"

"One of the damned capes must work here," Mirror Master said. "Maybe Batman? That would explain what Wally's doing here. Flash went off world, right? Maybe hid babysitter brought him here?"

"Crappy babysitter…" James muttered darkly.

"We should have been Flash's first choice…" Heatwave mumbled.

"We'll worry about the who later," Captain Cold told the other Rogues. "Right now our top priority is protecting Wally."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They'd have time to plot their revenge later. Right now, all that mattered to them was Wally. Their baby.

^o^

Mist: This is the last BSB file.

Whistle: The next ch will start with Wally waking up in the Rogues hideout, which will be completed some time today. Hopefully. Probably.

Mist: And srry for this ch being so short, I just wanted this story arc to be over with quickly so I could move onto happier ones. So ya, KN101 will receive another update probably sometime before Monday –but life may get in the way so don't quote.


	7. File 4 pt1: The meaning of family

Disclaimer: As much as I wonder why I have to do this every chapter I understand that those are the rules so here it goes. I do not in any way, shape or form own Young Justice or any plot points that my readers gave me.

^o^

Mist: Looks like we're back for yet another chapter.

Whistle: We apologize for how long you've all been waiting for updates on these three stories, Mist thought she could juggle them well enough.

Mist: But don't worry, I have no intention of putting any of these three on hiatus. I just need to make an update system.

Whistle: So, for now, each story will be updated based upon original upload date.

Mist: So after this update I'll write a ch of Maze of Nightmares, then Make Believe, and then this again.

Whistle: Until then –enjoy the story.

^o^

File 4 pt1: The meaning of family

(Third Person POV mostly following Wally)

{About four hours later}

Wally's eyes fluttered slowly as he tried to open them. He was still tired, but all of his senses were telling him to wake up so he tried his best to obey them. Really though, all he wanted to do was drift back to sleep. Then he suddenly became aware of the fact that he was leaning against something warm, and that the warm thing had something wrapped around him. An arm.

He was sleeping on a person!

His groggy mind tried to remember what had happened, but he was drawing a blank. For the life of him he couldn't figure out who was holding him.

Quickly, though, he decided that it didn't matter. He didn't much feel like moving around, and he didn't seem to be in any danger at the moment…

Wally allowed his eyes to rest again, deciding to go back to sleep.

But the buzz of talking caught his attention. At first he couldn't make anything out, but he focused as hard as he could.

Eventually he heard something…

"When will the baby wake up?" a boy's voice asked innocently.

"Not sure," an older, gruffer, male voice answered, and as he did Wally felt someone pat his head. "He was terrified earlier; whatever happened to him must have drained him of his energy. We should let him sleep as long as he needs to."

"Ok!" The younger voice answered. "Should I give him his teddy bears now?"

"Sure, James," The older voice responded.

Wally then felt someone lift up his arm and suddenly felt two plush objects.

"I bet these will make him feel better!" James declared, sounding happy. "See Cold –he even looks happier in his sleep!"

Wally pictured Cold rolling his eyes at the comment and heard his voice again. "James, go to the other room please," Cold instructed. "You're too noisy, you're going to wake the baby."

"Fine…" James grumbled, and Wally could almost hear his pout.

"But you can play with him when he wakes up," Captain Cold promised.

"Yay!" James squealed.

Wally then heard sound noises that he recognised as someone skipping on wood, before hearing a door open and shut. With that he deduced that James had left the room.

Leaving him alone with Cold…

He didn't understand why, but he was nervous. It was like he was expecting something horrible to happen to him… or someone else… But why would he feel that way? The Rogues were always super nice to him, they were kind crims. It's the capes that had been mean to him lately…

He had a sudden sense of deja'vu, but he wasn't sure where from.

The arm that was wrapped around him tightened suddenly, it almost made Wally jump. It also brought to Wally's attention that he was pretending to be asleep –and it wasn't just about being tired anymore. Subconsciously something was telling him to play along, pretend to sleep. It was like he would be in some sort of danger if they knew he was awake…

But he didn't have much time to dwell on it, as his attention was caught by Cold speaking.

"Don't worry Wally," He said gently, obviously not wanting to wake him even though he was talking to him. "We'll find the bastard who scared you, and we'll make him pay. I promise you Wally, we won't let them get away with this. You're our baby, and no one messes with the Rogue family."

Normally Wally would have felt annoyed at being referred to as a baby, but this time he felt something much different. It was something he's not felt towards them since he first became close with them.

Fear…

But… why was he afraid?

"We'll protect you…"

…

!

Blood!

So much blood, all his fault...

Now he remembered...

Wally forced his breathing to remain even as he continued the illusion of sleep. Images of the simulation haunted his thoughts as his mind slowly pieced together what had happened yesterday. He wished that he could just forget...

He remembers going to stay with Bruce and Dick for the week while his uncle was off-world. It disgusts him to know that he had originally argued against it -having wanted to stay with the Rogues instead. Then Bruce took him to Wayne Tech and had him sit in that stupid simulation chair... He remembers the simulation starting... walking into his house...

Blood...

His aunt and uncle -dead!

Then he woke up and...

They found him! Those bastards actually found him! Stupid Bruce, leaving him in a room with a giant mirror! The Rogues... they kidnapped him -how is he supposed to get away? And even if he does manage to get away... what will the Rogues do? What if they got angry and violent? Captain Cold even just said that he planned on getting revenge on the person who 'scared him' so what will happen if they find out about the simulation? Will they hurt him? No... Wally doubted that they would harm him, especially if he acts the way they want him to. But what if they take their anger out on someone else?

What if they make the simulation a reality?

Wally had to force himself not to tremble at the horrible thought.

It was a good thing he was focusing so hard on not moving, because what happened next would have made him jump up.

A loud bang followed by the sound of cursing filled the frightened boys ears.

"Dammit," Captain Cold muttered as the curses continued from somewhere outside the room. "Stupid Heatwave, must've blown up the fricken oven again. Can't leave any of those idiots alone for a second!"

Wally felt as Captain Cold carefully moved him so he was lying down on the couch with his head on a pillow.

He heard Captain Cold sigh. "I hope he doesn't wake up until i get back..." He muttered, followed by the sound of running on hardwood then the sound of a door opening and shutting.

Wally opened his eyes finally and sat up to examine the room he had been left alone in. He looked around and recognized it immediately; it was the same room as the one they had the sleepover in.

That felt like a very long time ago...

Wally sat up quietly, not wanting to alert anyone that he was awake just yet. He wanted at least a few minutes alone so he could think over what to do next. The second the Rogues find him they'll try to get him to open up to them and tell them what happened. Rationally, it was safest for him to lie -maybe pretend that he had been attacked by an employee. Yet at the same time he knew that Captain Cold had been suspicious of the helmet on the chair and had most likely taken it with him to examine it.

They could already know that he had been put in a simulation, maybe even what he saw.

Wally pulled at his hair in frustration. "Why does this have to be so complicated?" Wally asked himself under his breath. "Why did those stupid villains become obsessed with me?"

He squeezed the stuffies in his arms, which brought his attention to them. One of them made him smile a sad, small smile -while the other he promptly threw on the other side of the couch.

They were two more things that reminded him of his sleepover. The Flash Build-a-bear that he had made himself, which he was now holding tightly. Then the accursed Captain Polar-bear that the damned leader of the Rogues had made for him to 'remember him by' and to 'show that he'll always be there for him'. All those obsessive false-kindness that he had stupidly fallen for. He had fallen in their trap, and he hadn't even put up a fight... he just got closer and closer with them until he was, literally, shocked out of it.

That's about when something horrible came to Wally's attention. A small stack of papers lying on the coffee table with a red pen beside them.

He didn't even need to read them to know what they were...

Wally whimpered slightly at the sight. Why did they have to leave them there for him to find? Where they trying to frighten him even more? Then again, they don't know that they're the ones he's afraid of...

Memories of what Bruce had told him crept to the front of his mind. How if he didn't let the Rogues take him into their morbid little 'family' that they'll get impatient and...

He didn't want anyone to die because of him...

As though in a trance, Wally slowly picked up the pen and hovered it over the spot he knew they wanted him to sign.

Wally's breath hitched and he forced himself to touch the pen down. Then, slowly and shakily, he wrote out his name.

_Wally West._

He was the Rogues baby now...

Tears began to trickle down his cheeks as he stared at his own name on the papers.

His first instinct was to rip them up and hope that they couldn't be put back together again. Then he remembered why he did it in the first place. His freedom for the safety of his loved ones... that was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Even if he did rip them up, that would only make the Rogues more angry...

His choice was made, he couldn't go back...

So he gave himself the luxury of crying without caring if he was being a 'cry baby'. For a few minutes he'd just cry and let it all out... because he wasn't sure when he'd be alone to his own thoughts again.

^o^

He had been crying for nearly half an hour when he heard the sounds of someone coming down the hallway towards him.

At first he wanted to go back to pretending to sleep, but he had to face his future eventually; there was no point in hiding anymore. So instead he wiped away his tears and stood up, not wanting to be towered over even more than normal. He would face this with all his courage.

Captain Cold entered the room, followed by Heatwave and Trickster. The leader of the Rogues sounded like he was lecturing Heatwave (Which would match up with what he had heard Captain Cold say earlier) as Trickster giggled happily at the sounds. The fact that anger and yelling amused Trickster greatly disturbed Wally.

Captain Cold stopped yelling when he saw Wally. "Good to see you awake," he said gently. "We were worried about you."

The leader of the Rogues approached Wally, and despite his attempts Wally found himself flinching away. Upon seeing this Captain Cold stopped approaching him.

Wally worried for a minute that he'd made him mad...

Trickster, apparently having not noticed the flinching, skipped past Captain Cold and pulled Wally into a hug that caused the small speedster to tense up. "Good morning!" He declared, ignoring the tensing.

"M-morning..." Wally answered nervously. The thought of saying that 'there's nothing good about it' crossed his mind, but he was to afraid to say it out loud.

"Are you feeling better?" Captain Cold asked him as he approached slowly.

Wally shook his head slightly.

Captain Cold frowned. "Every thing's going to be alright," He promised him. "You don't need to be afraid anymore, we'll protect you."

Wally found a sudden interest in the floor.

"Hey, Cold," Heatwave said suddenly. "Look at this."

Wally looked up to see Heatwave passing Captain Cold the papers.

Captain Cold smiled ever so slightly when he saw them. "I'm guessing that this is you're way of saying you trust us?" He asked Wally.

Wally looked around nervously, unsure of what to say.

The ice villain ruffled his hair. "You're our baby now," He said, "And I promise, you won't regret this."

'I already regret it...' Wally thought sadly to himself.

"He signed them?" Trickster inquired hopefully.

"See for yourself," Captain Cold told him, passing him the papers.

Trickster squealed happily at the sight and began to hug Wally even tighter.

"This is great!" He declared happily. "We're going to so much fun! Don't worry Wally, you're gonna love being a Rogue!"

"D-do I have to be a… a villain?" He asked so softly he wondered if the Rogues had trouble hearing him.

Captain Cold chuckled at him. "Not right now," he told him, "We have to train you first, and we want to make sure that you feel safe and comfortable first."

Wally wanted to roll his eyes at Captain Cold's false-caring words, but he didn't want to anger him so he simply nodded in response.

Heatwave gave him a pitied look. "There's nothing to be nervous about," he said, "The people who scared you are gone, you're with us now."

But they were the ones he was afraid of… Not that Wally was willing to tell them that.

"Heatwave," Captain Cold addressed the other Rogue. "Wally's traumatized, we must give him time to settle down."

"I know that," Heatwave rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot."

"Well, you did blow up the oven," Trickster pointed out unhelpfully.

Heatwave glared at Trickster. "Well YOU blew up half the hideout once!" He countered.

"Knock it off you two," Captain Cold ordered them. "You're going to scare the baby."

'Again with the baby thing…' Wally thought to himself. 'I almost want to snap at him about it but… I'm not sure if I have it in me to argue with any of them. Just because they like me doesn't mean they won't hurt me if I make them mad."

Captain Cold tapped Wally's shoulder to get his attention.

"Y-yes?" Wally stuttered out.

The leader of the Rogues offered him a reassuring smile. "We're going to go tomorrow to get these papers legalized," He told Wally. "Is that ok with you?"

"Why not today?" Wally found himself asking, wondering why the Rogues were putting off legalizing their new hold on him.

"The place is closed on Sundays," Captain Cold answered him.

Wally nodded in understanding.

"Tomorrows gonna be the best day ever!" James cheered. "The day the baby became one of us –forever!"

^o^

Mist: Cliffhanger!

Whistle: No complaints, just be glad there's an update at all.

Mist: Stupid teachers and their stupid homework and stupid afterschool activities...

Whistle: Mist is struggling to get back into the swing of things.

Mist: By the way, this particular file is only a 2 parter, so the next update will conclude everything.

Whistle: It's also the last one for a while that will follow a set timeline.

Mist: So think of all these as a prequal of sorts.

Both: Please review!


	8. File 4 part 1: The meaning of Family

Disclaimer: I do NOT own young justice, only my own brilliant mind.

^o^

Mist: And this story is BACK!

Whistle: We'll try to make this the last of the serious chapters

Mist: Oh, and happy birthday Wolfblooded! I hope you like it :)

Whistle: And now without further adu

Mist: We give you the chapter!

^o^

File 4.5: The meaning of family pt2

^o^

(Third Person POV following Wally)

The next morning Wally couldn't bring himself to say more than a few words at a time as the Rogues tried to get him to open up to them. For the most part he answered as simply as possible, a nod or the shake of his head. Other times he answered in short sentences, a 'Whatever makes you happy' here or a 'Whatever you want me to do' there. Wally wanted to keep them happy, so they wouldn't hurt the ones he loves in revenge.

He'd do anything to keep them safe…

That's why he's here. He sold himself to the devil, so to speak.

Speaking of the devils…

Wally looked up as Trickster approached him. The clown-themed villain had a huge grin on his stupid face.

"It's time to go!" Trickster informed Wally cheerfully.

Wally flinched at the words but nodded none the less and stood up. The thought of running away briefly crossed his mind, but he knew better than to believe that he could truly escape from the Rogues. Even if he did run he'd already signed the papers.

There is no turning back…

With that depressing thought Wally slowly followed Trickster out of the room and into the living room where the rest of the Rogues were waiting for them. Wally noted with limited interest that even the more serious of the Rogues appeared to be quite cheery, he supposed they were glad that they had won…

Captain Cold approached him. "Are you ready to become a true member of our family, Wally?" he asked him.

He wanted to answer 'no', but he knew that the word would make them mad. Still he couldn't bear to say yes so he simply nodded his head –hoping that would suffice for an answer.

Captain Cold ruffled his hair affectionately. "Everything will be alright," He promised the child. "We'll get to the bottom of what scared you –and remove it permanently."

Wally gulped.

"Nothing will ever hurt you again," Captain Cold continued his promise/threat, "We'll make sure of that."

When Wally failed to respond in any way Captain Cold let out a sigh and gently led the child to the front door. They were quickly followed by the other Rogues –all of whom, except for an overly oblivious Trickster, were visibly worried for their baby. They have never seen the child act this way, it was like he was _afraid_ of them. Of course, that had to be wrong. Why would he be afraid of them? Little did they know, they're exactly what he's afraid of.

^o^

Wally glanced over at Captain Cold nervously as they sat in the waiting room. All of the offices were full right now and they were in for at least a 30 minute wait. That just meant more time waiting for the most horrible moment of his life… and the years of trauma and torment that would follow.

A thought wandered into Wally's mind. Perhaps over time he'd simply go insane and think he's happy there? Or something else will happen to him to take the pain away…

Wishful thinking…

"Don't look so nervous, Wally," Captain Cold told him gently, "Someone will think we kidnapped you or something."

Had Wally been less terrified of the villain, he may have pointed out the fact that they had indeed kidnapped him. Yet at the moment all he could do in response was turn away and try not to think of his horrible fate.

Next to catch his eye was the sight of his 'friend' James playing with the toys that the waiting room provided, normally to be used by small children. Then again, this really shouldn't surprise him. The other boy wasn't exactly what one would call 'mature'. No one who obsesses over 'My Little Pony' is.

When that failed to amuse him, Wally allowed his eyes to wander again. Eventually his eyes found Captain Cold's and he discovered that the man was still watching him.

"D-did you n-need something?" Wally asks nervously.

"That helmet we found on the chair you were in –what was it?" Captain Cold questioned him. "It had a design that none of us were familiar with and we couldn't find a match to the design anywhere. Our only clue so far is that it was designed by Wayne Tech."

"I-it's nothing, really," Wally insisted.

Captain Cold sighed at the child. "You're lying needs a lot of work," he advised Wally. "Now please, tell me the truth. We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong."

Wally turned away from him. "I don't want to talk about the past anymore…" He said softly, hoping desperately that his evil soon to be legal guardian would have the mercy to allow him his silence.

Apparently not, as the man grabbed Wally's shoulders and made him look at him. "We can't put it behind, not yet at least," Captain Cold told him. "Not until we know what happened to you and how to make sure it never happens again. Wally, all we want to do is help you."

"Then please, let me…" Wally trailed off, knowing that no matter what he said or did none of the Rogues would listen.

Cold hugged him. "Take your time," he said, "You're spending the rest of your life with us after all."

"It was… just a…" Wally tried to think of something, anything, that could explain away the helmet of doom.

Mirror Master approached them. "We're up next," he said, "Only about five more minutes and we'll get to have the papers legalized."

Wally felt his breathing become heavier and heavier as he began to panic; the true danger of the situation now closer than ever before. Terror struck his very core as the thought of running away became nearly unbearable. The pain of knowing that he couldn't run away pulled him down, drowning him in a sea of his own emotions.

Then, before he knew what he was doing, he was crying...

And crying...

And crying...

As soon as it started the Rogues had crowded around him. They were talking, to him Wally assumed, but none of their words made sense to the sobbing child. It all just came together in an incoherent jumbled mess of nothing.

Suddenly things cleared up and Captain Cold was holding him, stoking him back and trying to calm him down -promising to protect him.

Liar!

That was the one word that came to Wally's mind at the words.

Liar!

Because why would a _Rogue_ want to protect him? Control him? Yes. traumatize him? Totally. Protect? Never.

"What the 'ell happened?" Captain Boomerang demanded.

"I don't know!" Captain Cold snapped in response. "One moment we're talking about what happened, and MM shows up to say it's almost our turn -then suddenly Wally bursts into tears!"

'Of course I'm crying!' Wally thought to himself. 'I'm about to be made the freaking _pet_ of a bunch of _psychos_!'

Trickster knelt down in front of Wally so he was at eye level with him. "What's wrong?" He asked him softly as the adults continued to yell at one another.

"Like you really care..." Wally muttered bitterly in response through his tears.

"Of course I do!" Trickster insisted, pulling Wally into a hug. "Wally, how could you even think that?"

Wally struggled weakly to get out of the hug. He didn't answer Trickster's question.

Captain Cold shushed the other Rogues and looked down at them, surprised by Wally's behavior. "The hell did the bat do to make him act like this?" He thought out loud. "It's like he's afraid of the whole world!"

"Not the world -just you monsters!" Wally finally snapped, shocking all the Rogues.

"M-monsters?" Mirror Master gapped.

"We're not 'onsters!" Captain Boomerang shook his head. "Have ya gone nuts?"

Wally didn't answer him, truth be told he had surprised himself just as much as them. He hadn't realized that he had it in him still to snap at them. He just hoped that they wouldn't turn violent because of his outburst...

Captain Cold was the first to shake off his shock. He walked right over to Wally and knelt down to his level. "What happened."

It was a simple, straightforward, request -but Wally couldn't bring himself to speak a word...

"That bats gonna get it," Wally over-heard Heatwave growling.

"It's not his fault!" Wally cried out, "He was just trying to help me!"

"Then why are you traumatized!?" Captain Cold snapped.

Wally flinched at the words.

The leader of the Rogues tried to suppress his anger, he didn't want to scare Wally anymore then he already was. "Wally," He started, very softly. "Tell us what happened. Tell us why you're scared."

"You'll get mad..." Wally responded just above a whisper, his voice quivered as he spoke.

"No, I wont," Captain Cold promised him.

Wally looks around nervously. He knew better than that. The Rogues never tell the truth...

Captain Cold sighed. "Wally, please, tell us what's wrong," he said, "We can't help if you don't speak up. You don't have to keep this bottled inside anymore -that's what we're here for. That's what family is for..."

Wally looked back at Captain Cold, truth be told –the words struck a chord. He… he did want to tell someone what happened to him in the simulation… but how could he trust the Rogues? Any of them… let alone all of them. What guarantee does he have that the Rogues won't attack Batman in revenge? Or worse, hurt Robin as a sick twisted form of 'justice'. He couldn't risk it…

But when he looked at them, he didn't see any malicious intent. They were worried, confused, and concerned.

Was it because they care?

Wally didn't know what part of his brain the thought came from, but logic said it wasn't true. Yet at the same time his heart told him it was –to take a chance and tell the Rogues what happened…

"It was… a devise that creates extremely realistic dreams based on psychological profiles and statistics," Wally explained quietly, "Or in my case nightmares."

"What did it show you?" Pied Piper asked him.

Wally bit his lip, still unsure if it was safe to speak, but when he looked at them he didn't see anger, only the concern that made him believe they may be telling the truth. "A statistic probability of what could –would- happen if I…" Wally paused for a moment to get his bearing as the images of the simulation filled his mind's eye. "If I didn't join you. It showed me you losing your patience and… and…"

He stopped because he started crying.

"What happened?" Captain Cold asked him soothingly.

"I saw… so much blood…" Wally whimpered out. "Killed them… YOU killed them… All my fault! So much blood…"

"What happened!"

Wally wasn't sure who exactly spoke, but it snapped him out of it. "It showed me you people killing Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry so you'd be the only ones I'd have left…" he finally said it…

The yelling and anger he expected never came, instead all the Rogues seemed to have gone into shock.

The was silence for several minutes…

Finally Captain Cold broke the silence. "That's why you signed the adoption papers, isn't it?" He asked the child. "You were scared for their safety and thought that if you became our baby that no one would get hurt."

Wally nodded, tears still in his eyes.

Captain Cold pulled Wally into a gentle hug. "Wally, that would never happen –we'd never do a thing like that," He promised him before pulling away. "All we want is for you to feel safe and happy; no matter what. And I'm going to prove it."

With that the leader of the Rogues took out the papers Wally had signed –and ripped them apart, allowing them to fall harmlessly on the ground.

Wally looked confused at the man, eyes widening in surprise.

Cold smiled at him. "You're happiest with your Aunt and Uncle, just remember that we're your family to."

For the first time since the simulation, Wally smiled.

James hugged Wally. "YAY! You're happy again!"

"Ya… I guess I am…"

Cold ruffled Wally's hair. "We'll give you back to your uncle when he comes back to Earth –until then you're staying with us," he said. "Hell will freeze over before I let that damned bat anywhere near you again after that stunt."

"Bet even Flashers not gonna approve," Boomerang agreed.

Wally felt his grin widen. They may be strange, and they may be evil, but at least they weren't nearly as bad as he thought they were. To be honest he was terrified of what they might have done, and he felt a lot better now.

Maybe… maybe having Rogues as honorary 'extended family' wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Let's go watch 'My Little Pony'!" James declared. "There's a new episode on today!"

Even if they did have some weird obsessions…

^o^

Mist: We are officially BACK ON TRACK!

Whistle: No one complain about the story being serious. EVER. AGAIN! This is what happens, Wally's get traumatized –think of the Wallys!

Mist: LOL  
Whistle: ?

Mist: Never mind :)

Whistle: Ok then…

Mist: See you all next time!

Whistle: Until then…

Both: Please review!


	9. Christmas special part 1

**It's a Christmas special!**

^o^

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice -or Christmas. 'Tis the season to announce that apparently.

^o^

Mist: I know that the setting is summer at the moment -but if Phineas and Ferb can through in random Christmas specials in the middle of summer than so can we!

Whistle: Joy, more puns

Mist: Cheer up Scrooge.

Whistle: Bah Hum Bot.

Mist: Isn't is 'Bah Hum Bug'?

Whistle: Not in Sonic.

Mist: Hypocrite, now your making puns!

Whistle: Yes, but at least mine are good.

Mist: *Sticks tongue out*

^o^

File X-mas pt 1: A Rogue Christmas

^o^

'Tis the season, let's spin a tale

of a time when three little boys

went in search of Santa Claus

two were criminals

one was a hero

but all were close friends

together they went

after a horrid lie

'There is no Santa Claus' a kid at school told them

but they wouldn't believe it

so they went to find the big man himself

and went on quite a quest

now... let's start from the beginning...

Twas a week before Christmas and school was still in session -at least for the day. A blanket of snow littered the ground outside, temping children to run out and build snow-men and snow-forts for snow-ball fights. Inside the classes little boys and little girls bounced around in understandable excitement in their seats as they awaited the ringing of the bell as they sat with their big buddies. Teachers had hoped that mixing the older children with the younger children would get both to behave, but with no such luck. All were eager to go home and begin their two-week holiday and the lack of homework that came with it.

Three little boys in particular were buzzing in excitement -no longer bothering to pay attention to the poor teacher trying to keep order in his classroom.

Their names, were Wally, James, and Hartley. Although they also go by Kid Flash, Trickster, and Pied Piper -for you see these were not average little boys. Wally is the sidekick to famous hero Flash, while James and Hartley are members of the notorious Rogues.

So you may be wondering why these two are playing together. (Mist: Just in case you haven't read the other chapters for some odd reason) Well, the answer is quite simple really. They are best friends, have been since the beginning of summer when they finally got to truly know one-another. Now Wally is the unofficial 'baby' of the Rogue family. By the way, they are aware of who he is in and out of costume and are well aware most don't approve of their friendship. Really, the only ones who support it are the other Rogues, whom encouraged it from the start, and the Flash to some degree. The hero would allow it so long as no harm came to Wally as a result -although the Rogues just smirk at him, knowing he's really just warming up to them.

But that is a tale for another day.

So what could turn such a nice day into a quest for Santa? Bullies, thats what.

As the three were buzzing away in Christmas excitment -speaking of what they hope Santa would bring them this year- a group of others approached them, laughing as they did.

"What losers -everyone knows there's no such thing as Santa! He's just a myth for babies!" One boy remarked, his greesy face full of malicious laughter.

"There is to such thing as Santa!" James whined in response.

"And we're not babies!" Wally added with a growl. He really hates being called a 'baby'. It's bad enough when people he actually likes do it...

One of the bullies opened his mouth to respond, but fortunately the teacher had started to regain control of the class and demanded they return to their seats immediately.

The bullies left, but not before sneering at our trio.

Wally looked over at Hartley. "There is a Santa -right?" He asked nervously.

"Of course," he said, not a shred of doubt in his voice.

"Why did those boys say he didn't exist?" Wally questioned.

"They're just bullies," Hartley replied. "They know nothing, and who cares what they say? All they know how to do is hurt people, other than that they're completely useless."

James giggled. "It's funny how important they think they are," He said. "Don't know how much better the world would be without them."

Wally nodded in agreement, glad to know his friends felt the same.

^o^

*Ding Dong*

Every child in the whole school jumped out of their desks, screeching in excitement at the sound of the bell. Quickly their small feet raced for the doors, never giving their teachers a chance to finish what they were talking about. Soon the front of the school was completely crowded with students, some running to the cars of their awaiting parents while others began to play in the snow. Our young protagonists, on the other hand, began walking away from the school.

Or in Wally's case, being dragged away.

"What are you doing?" Wally squeaked. "Uncle Barry will freak out if I don't go to him soon!"

"We're going to prove that Santa is real!" James declared cheerfully.

This caught Wally's attention. "How?" He asked them, excited at the thought of proving that Santa was real.

"We'll find him and his elves and take a picture with him!" James announced, sounding quite pleased with his plan.

"How are we supposed to find him?" Wally questioned.

This time Hartley answered. "Well, we've already figured out the one at the mall is an impostor -idiot had a fake beard- so I guess we'll have to go to his home," Hartley grinned mischievously. "The North Pole!"

"But how are we gonna get to the North Pole?" Wally inquired. "That's like, a giant space away!"

"We're Rogues, we'll find a way -we always do!" James chirped.

"Well I'm not a Rogue, remember?" Wally frowned, thinking about a certain horrible incident that had happened not too long ago that he'd prefer to forget all about for the rest of eternity.

Hartley winced, guessing what Wally meant, while James just kept grinning, pernamently oblivious to all.

"You're an honorary member," James insisted.

Wally could only shake his head at the other boy, his lack of logic forever confusing the life out of him.

"We should probably call someone and tell them what we're doing," Hartley spoke up, "Otherwise everyone will think that something bad has happened -again."

Wally and James nodded in agreement, both remembering the time they had all run off to play and hadn't bothered to tell anyone. It was one of few times Flash had worked alongside the rogues, as they searched for them frantically. All three had been in huge trouble when they were finally found...

Moving on.

Seeing his friends agreed with him, Hartley pulled out his phone and dialed Captain Cold's number. Cold didn't answer his phone, so Hartley left him a quite message then decided it was safe for them to continue.

So off they went on their magical search, the search for Santa Claus.

^o^

-At The Rogues' hideout-

"Where the hell is my damn phone?" Captain Cold growled as he tore apart his room in search of his phone. "I had the damn thing ten minutes ago!"

The leader of The Rogues was very frustrated that he couldn't find his phone. He had heard it ringing a few moments ago but had been unable to locate it when he accidently knocked a bunch of equipment on top of it when he bumped the table. What really frustrated him was that James and Hartley hadn't returned home yet and Flash hadn't called telling him to come grab them so they weren't at his house. Cold was worried.

*Ring Ring!*

His phone rang again, and he used the noise to track it down. He opened it on the last ring.

"Hello?" He said into the phone, hoping it was one of the kids.

_"Is Wally at your place again?"_ Flash growled on the other end of the line.

Cold frowned. "No," he answered. "And I haven't seen James or Hartley yet."

Cold heard Flash face-palm at the news. _"Think they're together?"_ the speedster asked quickly.

"Aren't they always?" Cold asked. "Think they tried to call me earlier though, my phone was ringing -but a bunch of shit fell on it before I could answer. I'm going to check if I have a message."

_"You do that, then call me right back,"_ Flash demanded. _"I'm going to call Iris and ask if she has heard from any of them."_

Captain Cold shut the phone without saying goodbye and quickly checked his messages. He sighed very loudly after he heard it and called Flash back.

The speedster answered halfway through the first ring.

_"Wasitthem?Aretheyok?"_ He asked.

"Slow down idiot, I can't understand you when you talk like that!" Captain Cold snapped at him.

Flash took a deep breath._ "Was it them? Are they ok?"_ He repeated at a normal pace.

"It was them alright, Hartley left me a message," Cold responded.

Flash let out a sigh of relief. _"Where are they?"_ He inquired.

"Looking for Santa Claus," Cold answered shortly.

_"Excuse me?"_ Flash gapped.

"You heard me," Cold frowned. "They're going to the North Pole to search for Santa Claus."

_"How?"_ Was all that the speedster was able to get out.

"They didn't say," Cold sighed. "Either way, I have a bad feeling about this. Even if they can convince someone to take them to the North Pole... what will happen when they get there and they can't find a Santa Claus?"

Flash gulped._ "They'll be devastated,"_ he said softly. _"There has to be a way... Hey, Cold?"_

"What?" Cold growled, not liking where this was going.

_"I have a plan."_

Ya, Cold REALLY did not like where this was going...

^o^

Meanwhile the tri was facing a predictable dilema. How were they to get to the North Pole?

"Do you know anyone who might be willing to help us?" Wally asked his friends.

"Not at the top of my head," Hartley responded, shaking his head. "I doubt a hero will help out, though, so it has to be a villain."

"And one that's not from Gotham because everyone there is a deranged lunatic!" James added.

"So who?"

^o^

We now look to you,

are awesome readers,

for an answer to this mind numbing question,

answer in review,

and throw in ideas if you have one,

a request,

or a comment,

both big and small,

are most welcomed.

^o^

Mist: Christmas is closing in so answer fast! If we don't get enough reviews in time the next part won't be up until after christmas!

Whistle: And no one wants that.

Mist: Let us know what you think!

Whistle: We'll be happy to hear.

Mist: And just in case the update isn't in time...

Both: Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good nightmare!


	10. Never say goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

^o^

Mist: So… Endgame.

Whistle: Now that Young justice has been officially ruined for Mist, I'm surprised we're even bothering to write anything for YJ anymore

Mist: Those dumb Bast-

Whistle: Keep it PG Mist. Swearing won't bring back Wally

Mist: How could they kill him? Those horrible monsters! Then they had the gall to cancel the series!

Whistle: And they're replacing it with two crappy shows. *Sigh* cartoons will never be the same.

Mist: Where are we gonna go whistle? There aren't any fandoms out there for us.

Whistle: I don't know… I don't know…

^o^

falling and falling

into eternity

the endless void of uncertainty

who am I to say anything

holding onto a false truth

will get us nowhere fast

only pulling you down

into a pit of despair

blinding you with your fears

holding you with tears

so even if it's with your last breath

call out the one word that you must say

don't die to regret

all you could have said

don't make the mistake

that no one can ever take back

^o^

Mist: RIP Wally West. A true hero.

Whistle: You are not ok.

Mist: No, I'm not

Whistle: You sure you're up for the chapter?

Mist: I have to be.

Whistle: Ok, what everyone is about to read is a possible future story that would take the place of Make Believe. If everyone likes it and wishes for it to continue, then we will upload it on its own. If people want it uploaded in connection to KN101, then its chapters will continue to be uploaded on the same page. Or if you hate it well….

Mist: I'll cry

^o^

Prologue: Never say goodbye.

^o^

Darkness consumed him as the world around him grew cold and silent. Far too fast, even for a speedster, his body lost the ability to move. His ability to breath left him next, as the world grew further and further away. An empty feeling filled him as everything went away. He wanted to make a sound, a movement, anything –desperate that he might have somehow survived. Because that's what heroes do, they survive.

But not this time…

This time he knew he wouldn't be waking up again. He'd never get to say goodbye to everyone. Never run. Never see the ones he loves.

Because it was all over.

That's why he had retired in the first place, to get away from all of it. Now he wished he had never put on that stupid suit. Had never even been in the lab that night that seemed so long ago. Had never tried to replicate his uncles stupid experiment.

Now, he didn't even remember why he had wanted to become a hero in the first place. It's too far away, slipping from his memory as he brain shut down.

He was dying too slowly.

Everything was too slow for a speedster.

After he did that stupid experiment, he seemed to leave the world behind. The only people he was able to connect with were other speedsters, and the people who were able to slow him down to regular speed.

Like the Rogues.

He found it funny that he was thinking about a team of villains in his final seconds. At the same time it made sense. The Rogues had become close to him through all of these years. He was going to miss them a lot.

Or do you miss people when you're dead?

Well, he was about to find out… He could feel his heart beat slowing even more, almost stopping.

Too slow…

That's when another thought hit him. Why was his heart beating at all? Wasn't he disintegrated?

So cold…

He bet Captain Cold would like a place like this. Or was it a place? Or just his body going numb?

He felt like years had passed since he was first hit, and he was actually becoming bored of waiting for death to claim him. He had always thought that disintegration was a quick and relatively painless death. Well, apparently he was wrong because his death was taking forever.

*ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

Suddenly Wally's ears were being bombarded by an extremely annoying buzzing noise that he couldn't identify. It was like it was all around him and he didn't like it at all.

Apparently a peaceful death wasn't on the menu today.

Then the strangest thing happened.

He fell.

Wally had never been more shocked in his life then when he felt himself fall as though he had only been in something and not dead. Was this another part of dying? Because if it was, death sure had a lot of parts to it.

"Come here! This one's alive!" A voice Wally didn't recognise screamed.

'Alive?' Wally thought to himself. 'I'm alive? But how?'

"Thank god, I thought there would be no other survivors!" Another voice exclaimed, sounding relieved.

"Ya, he was stuck in this ice, it must have protected him during the earthquake," The first voice said.

"I don't recognise him," A third, female, voice said, sounding suspicious. "What if he's one of 'them'?"

"He's what, eight? I doubt he's a threat," The first voice argued. "Besides, we can't just leave him here, he's half-dead from the cold."

Wally was confused by their words, he's not eight, he's twenty-one! What on earth was going on here?

He heard the woman sigh. "Fine, we'll take him with us," She finally agreed, "But you're responsible for him. Especially if he turned out to be one of them. With any luck his parents are tourists and survived the earthquake so we can get him off our hands."

"It doesn't matter either way, no one can leave the island," The second man said. "Not with that stupid force-field in place!"

"We are of more use to the world in here then out there," The woman objected. "In here we can search for Oblivion, and hopefully the weapon will choose one of us as its wielder so we can get rid of this blasted demons."

"But no one has seen it in a thousand years…" The man holding me sighed quietly, not letting his companions hear him.

"Either way, that child needs medical attention," The woman said gruffly. "And for your sake he better not turn out to be a demon… Or I will personally cut off your -"

Wally passed out from exhaustion before she could finish.

^o^

Mist: SO ya, let us know what you think and stuff…

Whistle: And maybe someone should give Mist a virtual cookie


End file.
